A YoRHa and A Hedgehog
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: I decide to make a Crossover on My OC and 2B Because i Felt as 2B show no emotion on the game so I thought if my OC can give some Emotion to her Oh Way you guy know if Sonix And 2B could or A2 And Sonix could Ship if not maybe the Original Ship like 2B and 9S T for Cursing and Pairs and Maybe Blood if Depends if i want to.
1. Sonix Meet 2B

I don't own anything these character only my OC

* * *

2B SubConscious Body

Memory Unit: Yellow

Vitals: Red

Black Box Temperature: Green

Black Box Internal Problem: 50%

Where...Where am i?

Am i dead?

I don't Remember anything All i Remember was seeing 9S before i die from A2 when i caught the Virus.

What do i do now do i get a Second chance?

Maybe you do a (Unknown Voice)

Who are you?

Let say a friend from your World.

A Friends?

Yeah Kinda you may know his name 9S

9S Damn I wish i could be for him.

Let me Guess you want to go back.

I guess So

It Seem that you may have a Second Chance of Living try to enjoy also you gonna to a new world and know the meaning of life you got me.

I Don't understand Who are you?

My name is...

* * *

Mobius

Sonix: (Standing on the top of his home) Man since it 2018 there must be something to do in this year (hear a sound) Huh what that better check it out(run to that crash site)

Sonix: It is that a female?

Sonix: Well this day is getting better and better and what is that little thing?

?: Scanning for possible resource of Unit 2B to get her online.

Sonix: Let me Guess this little is her guide robots i think let see if i can talk to it(walk to the unknown bots)

?: (saw the Blue blur and doing a scan on him) Scanning Beep Beep Beep Scanning Complete you must be a creative life form known as a Hedgehog Quiry: What is your name?

Sonix: My name is Sonix the Hedgehog and your is?

?: I am a Tactical support Unit i am Pod042.

Sonix: Wait just Pod right?

Pod 042: Yes i am a support unit to help all YoRHa Soldier with their Mission.

Sonix: YoRha what that a Organization?

Pod 042: YoRHa is an operation that resulted in the production of a special type of android several years prior to the events of NieR: Automata. It is revealed that the true purpose of YoRHa is to perpetuate the lie that humanity is still alive, despite having gone extinct thousands of years ago as a result of Nier killing the Shadowlord.

Sonix: Make Sense Anyways who that Behind you 42?

Pod 042: This is Unit 2B She is one of the Last YoRHa Member. Since They has detected a unknown Virus Unit 2B and Unit 9S went to their Commander to inform her about the outbreak on the battlefields Analyse say that we were too late every member of YoRHa has been Infested by the unknown Unit 2B and Unit 9S try to take their Commander to the Hanger but she was also Infested by the Virus it was only Unit 2B and Unit 9S their only choice was to escape but few of the Infected YoRHa Member were hunting them. So Unit 2B Took 9S Control Flight Unit And has him leave the area but Unit 2B Flight Unit Took many damaged so she Eject from the Flight Unit and There was Few Berserk Robots. So Unit 2B Took the Berserk Robots out but that unknown Virus was inside her Body so she told me to scan for any weak signal to get not any YoRHa Member Infected by the Virus But When She cross the Bridge but A YoRHa Member name A2 saved her from Infected YoRha Member But She told her last wish Before A2 kill her ( pop up a past record).

2B: Save ... the ... Future ... A2.

The scene show A2 Stab 2B with her Weapon Call the Virtuous Contract.

9S: 2B (shock)

2B: Oh...Nine..z(Dies)

9S: (fill with Rage) I WILL KILL YOU ... A2(Bridge falling down).

Sonix:(shock of the entire Story on their world) wow i never knew you guy has suffer enough By the way is she also a Android as well.

Pod 042: Yes she is why do you Ask though?

Sonix: Because i can show her what is like to become human rather being in chain in commander.

Pod 042: Unit 2B Doesn't known what Human do in their natural time.

Sonix: Easy but first i am going to take her in my Home where it safe got me Pod.

Pod 042: Roger

Sonix: (carrier her like a Princess) Man i hope you can keep up Pod.

Pod 042: Why?

Sonix: Let say that i am faster than the Sound barrier but we should go almost nighttime Alright follow me(gone like the wind).

* * *

Meanwhile inside 2B mind

W-What who is carrier me is that 9S?

No it can't be it be someone that must be YoRHa i don't know who.

Pod have my System reboots.

Reboots all System fresh for Unit 2B Activities do you want to be onlines.

Yes.

* * *

Sonix: i will place her in the bed wow she look cute but why is she wearing a Skirt great maybe Weiss may buy her some new clothes but i don't she may need something to eat gonna to see it anything she want.

2B: Uhh What happen where am i?

Pod 042: You are in a home of Sonix the Hedgehog.

2B: Wait a Hedgehog A DAMN HEDGEHOG.

Sonix: Hm what that hey you okay?

2B: Pod What the Hell is that?

Sonix: Don't answer it i will explain everything while you were out. Oh where are my manner my name is Sonix the Hedgehog and you are 2B huh Cute name it suit you.

2 hours later.

2B: Let me guess you are a Hero in this world and you have not met someone like me.

Sonix: Yup i guess you can kinda say that in fact i kinda want to combat skill if you want to train if you would want 2B.

2B: Are you sure Sonix?

Sonix: Don't worry About that 2B i has a idea how about tomorrow we train okay.

2B: Well I am Tired but i am a YoRha Member we never... get Sleep (fall Asleep)

Sonix: Aw She look Cute when she Sleep well time to hit the hay (place 2B on the Bed and Kiss her on the forehead) Night 2B.

Next Day

Sonix: (opening his eye) Man that was some good Sleep time to get 2B( went to see 2B)

Sonix:(knocking on the door) Hey 2B you there? Hello you still sleep in there.

2B: (getting up yawning) What time is it? (8:00 am) Alright time to Train(open the door) Oh hey Sonix how are you doing.

Sonix: Nothing much want to see if you were up so are you ready.

2B: Yeah i am ready so with or without weapon?

Sonix: You Decide i going outside to meet you there.

2B: (look at her clothes were in the hanger) Did Sonix place my Clothes there i ask him later.

Meanwhile

Sonix: (waiting on 2B) Wait i am wonder about something if 2B was transport in this world then who did...

2B: Hey Sonix.

Sonix: Oh 2B and wow love the suit where did you get that?

The gear that 2B was wearing in the Chapter number 9 that is Copied City when all YoRHa Member are wearing a YoRHa Heavy Armor.

2B: I think i worn this before but can't remember where though.

Sonix: Well i think you look Badass in it.

2B: (Blush on that Comment and thought) Wait i am a Anorids and we don't get emotion but this person is somehow getting me emotion what is he?)

Sonix: So are you ready(in Stance)

2B: Sure in (in Sword Stance)

 **BMG: Unity by TheFatRat**

So Both of then charge at each other But Sonix go with a homing attack twice but 2B try to dodge it but since Sonix was fasting so he decide to take it slow but 2B has the chance to attack him for Sonix he went around her to flank her so 2B use her Pod to shoot the Blue Blur but even Pod can't a well shot because of his Speed so 2B try a different way to beat him so Sonix was at her blindspot so he went behind her to Attack her but 2B use a ability R020: Mirage to ambush the Blur but Sonix use Time break to get out of there Even with power or Skill Sonix always find a way to beat his Opponent Since 2B try to come up with a Plan but the reason Sonix was taunts her So 2B was furious and can't stand it anymore so she use R030: Hammer to make the Blue Blur movement to fall but instead Sonix was on top of the Hammer before 2B can use it So to Finish Sonix jump high in the air and do a Spin dash and Homing attack to end it But 2B use her R010: Laser to shoot him But Since Sonix was fasting on air and Ground he give 2B the good old Sonix Kick to the head (not like hard Because he never harm a female even on training) and their training was done.

Sonix: Sorry about that 2B and you were amazing out their anyways want to get something to eat i know just the place.

2B: We YoRha don't get hungry but i... (stomach growling and Blushing)

Sonix: (gigging) Well i will call a Friends to get the Food.

2B: (Still Blushing) Okay i need to ask you a question.

Sonix: Sure ask away 2B.

2B: It been wonder in my mind and i can't process it i never has any emotion like Sadness,Happy,Angry i never any of those but all my life seving under Chain of Command I always hope it there was a world for me to know how Human lives their here on Earth so i ask you this will you show me the meaning of Life.

Sonix: (shock about that request) Wow uh 2B i don't know what to say i can show you what it mean to be Human.

2B: Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: No problem 2B anyway the food should be...(door knocking) Huh That was fast (open the Door and was Shock of a old Friends) wait Spidey what are you doing here?

That person the Blue Blur Spoke of is the one the only your friendly neighborhood Spiderman and his Social life he is Peter Parker

Spiderman: Yup it me Sonix anyway this is the Pizza you order (saw 2B behinds the Blue Blur) hey Sonix i didn't know you has Company so who is the new Girl.

Sonix: Well her name is 2B that all i know so yeah she don't remember her own past but only in chain in commander.

Spiderman: Wow so you feel a another Adventure coming in.

Sonix: Yup you know.

Spiderman: Great (phone Call) hold on Hello.

Gwen Stacy: Hey Peter where are you at?

Spiderman: Delivery some Pizza at Sonix Place.

Gwen Stacy: Oh okay cause i got a question for him.

Spiderman: Hey Sonix Gwen has a question for you (hand the phone to Sonix)

Sonix: Hey Gwen long time no see how is your dad.

Gwen: Good But they been a Rumor about some Fake Hedgehog that look like you.

Sonix: where was it last known location.

Gwen: At a warehouse due east.

Sonix: Got you thank Gwen for the info.

Gwen: Your Welcome Sonix.

Sonix: (Give back the phone to Spidey) Hey Spidey i am going to be right back Call Nick to Sent your Team for a little recon mission.

Spiderman: Gotcha But what for did something happen?

Sonix: Let just say there is a imposter trying to fame me bet my money on Eggman Oh can you take 2B for a tour on New York while i am gone.

Spiderman: Sure Sonix i need to change my suit.

Sonix: There is a spare room upstair ( look at 2B) hey 2B my Friends need to change first so he can Show you around the city okay.

2B: Yes also i am fine with the clothes i has so i don't need to change of clothes because i wear this everyday.

Sonix: (shiver) Alright then See you later than.(shut the door behind him)

Sonix: Alright let do this (running stance) Ready GOOOOOOOO man i love the outdoor maybe one day i might take 2B to enjoy the view out here.

Sonix: Well i am here and i might be earlier (hear a Airships out there) no they here (seem some familiar face)

So the four person that Sonix has him team 2 male and 2 female the First one is a male he has a grey body suit, the chest emblazoned with a stylized black bat, and blue-black accessories: a wide scalloped cape, gloves with a series of fin-like projections, boots, and a close-fitting cowl (covering the upper half of his face) with ear-like projections to suggest a bat's head; and a utility belt containing a variety of gadgets his name is Batman.

the second one is a male that has He is exceptionally short compared to other characters, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. His Broken Sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder his name is Meliodas.

The Third is a female Her clothing is later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu her name is Ryuko Matoi

The Final person is she has her new jacket and boots (which are now more blue than black) have similarities to both WRS' and B RSB's clothing, as well as a pair of black denim shorts. Like Stella's appearance in the PSP game, her hairstyle is more spiky compared to her other incarnations. Unlike her original concept and her OVA incarnation, she does not have any scars on her midriff which is similar to her Manga incarnation. She wears two belts just like Insane Black Rock Shooter a crooked white belt and a brown belt and she also wears her trademark hood more often than she does in other media. She is a little short for her age, standing at about 158cm (without the high heels on her boots), close to Yomi's height. She has a very small and thin disproportionate figure, as she is very skinny her name is Black Rock Shooter.

Sonix: Hey Everyone So you Ready for this.

Batman/Meliodas/Ryuko,/Rock: (nod)

Stage: Destroy Warehouse

Inside the WareHouse there are 3 Villain they is one his name is and the other two is Hendrickson from the Seven Deadly Sin and lastly it Black Gold Saw

Sonix: Alright i need you guy to on the Top of the Warehouse while i going to have a little chat with them got me.

Batman: Are you Sure Sonix?

Sonix: Come On Batman it Me we are Talking about don't worry i got this.

Batman: Alright then Come On everyone Let move( they went up on the Warehouse).

Sonix: (kick down the Door) Hey Baddies what are you doing here thought you guy were at the Super Villain Market.

Eggman: WHAT HOW DID THIS BLASTED HEDGEHOG FIND US?

Sonix: I have my Way.

Hendrickson: No Mattle This Hedgehog Will Bow to his Master (went to his Demon form in the Anime)

Black Gold Saw: (laughing and have her Sword pointing at the Hedgehog)

Sonix: Come on Guy Can we has a chat (Eye Widen and Saw His Metal Counterpart) Really Metal Sonix Eggman you need to stop with these fake Knockout.

Eggman: NOT TODAY HEDGEHOG WE INJUSTICE SOCIETY WILL CONQUEST THE WORLD AND I WILL BUILD EGGMAN EMPIRE (Laughing).

Sonix: Well Not if i has Anything to say about that (has a earpiece Told the rest to Join in) You Ready Guy.

Batman: Your region is over Eggman Give up while you still can.

Eggman: Never i will achieve my Dream to making Eggman Empire and there nobody in the world to stop i called this plan

Meliodas: Huh Hendrickson I thought i pay your Sin in Liones.

Hendrickson: Foolish Meliodas I never die when you use Full Counter i finally get to Kill you and Everyone you love.

Meliodas: Sorry but i am never let that Happen Sonix I got Hendrickson.( charge at the Demon form Hendrickson)

Sonix: Ryuko you go help Meliodas back.

Ryuko: Got it (transforms Senketsu)

Sonix: Alright Rock You got Black Gold Shooter ( Rock nod to the Blue Blur)

Sonix: Batman I know You Got Eggman Right?

Batman: Don't worry i know a few trick to beat Eggman (battle Eggman)

Sonix: Alright then Metal me There can only one Sonix the hedgehog the last standing will be the winner( rubbing his nose)

Metal Sonix: Beep Beep

Sonix: What this world ain't big enough for the both while one of us has to Go( Necks slice)

Metal Sonix: Beep Beep.

Sonix: Well I agreed( Charge at full same with Metal Sonix)

Sonix: (thought) Got to take the fight outside and i am wonder how 2B is doing.

Meanwhile with Pete and 2B

Pete Parker: So you don't remember what if like to be Human.

2B: Yes we YoRha Member are not allowed to has Emotion during Mission or free time but most YoRha already have those Emotion but me I really don't care for any of them.

Pete Parker: Man that must suck.

2B: It by our order to make sure Humility till Exist for Glory for Mankind.

Pete Parker: Huh you know what it like in the war do you?

2B: Yes Also what that( See a jet)

Pete Parker: Huh? Weird the Avengers are here stay here 2B i don't want you to get hurt( went to a allyway to become Spiderman)

2B: Pod Scan the Avengers.

Pod 042: Scanning they are 5 member the first one is the invincible Iron Man, second member The first Avenger Captain American, the third member The Incredible Hulk, Four Member Hawkeye, Last Member Black Widow These are the member of the Avengers.

2B: Thank Pod also wait did...( See a Red and Blue Spider like Costume)

Spiderman: Watch out everyone Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman

2B: Spiderman?

Spiderman: Why Yeah you must be Sonix Friends name 2 **B** am i right?

2B: Yes I am YoRHa Member 2B.

Spiderman: So 2B i need you to stay here in Time Square while i go talk to the Avenger.

2B: Negative i am a combat Unit i got this

Spiderman: (shrug) Alright if you say so.

Pod 042: Detected a unknown Black Box in the city.

2B: What? A YoRHa Member here?

Pod 042: Unknown It may be a YoRHa Member Unit A2 or Unit 9S.

2B: Maybe it 9S it has to be.

* * *

 **Next time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Dang Metal me is Kicking my butt going to SUPER SONIX STYLE HHAAAAAAAAA**

 **2B: Wait Noooo it Can't be 9S Fight it**

 **9S: (laughing insanely) HAHAHAHAHHAHAH I am going to kill you 2B.**

 **Spiderman: Wow so much for a little Reunion hope Sonix can get here on time.**

 **9S Go Mad**

* * *

Alright Guy and Girl Sorry for the Delay i has to do a Special Story for myself because i has Finish Nier Automata During the Break so i decide to get to the part when 2B was Kill by A2 Because i felt as that scene got me crying No really i really did cry on that so anything i am going to continue going back on Sonix Ga Kill Zero Today Hope you like the Story if you has Question i will answer them THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER


	2. 9S Go Mad

**I don't own any of these Character Only my Oc**

* * *

 **Last Time on YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix the Hedgehog was waiting for a another adventure but so far nothing till there was a crash near his home so far he meet two people name Pod 042 and 2B Sonix discover about their world was fill with order and Chain of Command so Sonix want to help 2B understand what is meant to be human he see a old Web Slinger name Spiderman he get a call from Gwen Stacy saying something about a imposter trying to frame him. So the Blue Blur Went to a Unknown Base due east from the City to meet up with some old friend but that didn't stop him and his Allies he encounter Eggman,Hendrickson,Black Gold Saw and Final is Metal Sonix (he also OC) Will the Blue Blur beat his Metal self and make it back to 2B or be defeat by his Faker.**

Sonix: (pants) Man... He is Stronger i thought this will be a walk in a park but i don't see happening look like i has to go Super Sonix for this(Went Super Sonix)

Sonix: Alright Metal me come at me with everything you got.

Metal Sonix: Bleep Bleep bleep

Sonix: Well you going down Faker(Thought) i hope Rock,Batman,Meliodas,Ryuko are doing okay without cause i need to end quick if i am able to help them.

So in the warehouse the four Hero Meliodas in his demon form taking on Hendrickson with Ryuko Batman Helping Black rock Shooter dealing with Black Gold Saw Eggman is out now it the two villains that are left to deal.

Hendrickson:(see Eggman Defeat) Hm i see that fool have been Taking out how Humilite even though you has been beating by that blue Hedgehog for all these you are even more worthless than i thought.

Meliodas: Hey Hendrickson don't forget you till got me and Ryuko to deal with.

Hendrickson: (scoff) I don't need my real power to deal with you Meliodas and that Brat i have a power of a god(Laughing)

Ryuko: (anger) Oh Yeah let see what you got (gone another Transformation) it call Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu now i am going to kick you Ass.

Hendrickson: You Fool are just walking among you death fine then come at me.

Meliodas/Ryuko: (charge)

Meanwhile with Batman and Rock

Rock: (grunt)

Batman: Damn she does not show any type of weakness Rock think you can get Gold you attention while i try to sneak her from behind.

Rock: (rod)

So Batman throw hie Smoke Pellet at the ground while Gold charge at Rock but Rock use her Black Blade to get couple of hit on Gold so Batman can do a takedown on her but Batman need a time it only for it to work Rock take a couple step back to keep her distance using her Rock Cannon to push Gold a couple inches but Gold know what is she doing so she Vanish then Rock Look around to Find Gold but so far she turn to see Gold Stab Batman in the Chest then she went to the Dark Knight to see if he Alright but he losing a lot of Blood so Rock try to wake the Dark Knight but he didn't wake up so Rock went Berserk and gain a new that have has purple eyes with a flame of the same color emerging from her left eye and fangs. Her outfit is a black armor, covering her chest that has the black bikini top, left arm and legs. Her jacket is a torn black cape and her entire right arm is a robotic appendage holding a vicious blade. Her hairstyle is the same as that of B RS. She wears a black crown-like object with a white cross design which wraps around her left twintail. A few chains wrap around her hair and around her waist. she became Insane Black Rock Shooter so she felt anger inside her so she use her Insane Cannon Lance to kill Black Gold for Killing Batman. So Batman Was trying Moving his weak body to get in a safe distance.

Insane Rock Shooter: Glllllllllooooooooddddddd!

Black Gold: (Evil Chucking)

Insane Rock Shooter: (glare) GGGGGOOOOOOIIIIIINNNNNGGGG TTTTTTOOOOOO KKKKKIIIILLLL YYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!

Batman: (speaking low) Let hope this Skill that Sonix told me before(eye closing).

with Meliodas and Ryuko

Hendrickson:(grunt in pain) Damn you gotta stronger Meliodas you and that Girl

Meliodas: This is the power of Teamwork something you can never have give up Hendrickson.(ground Shaking

Hendrickson:(feel a insane amount of power) I think you should worry about your friends then yourself.

Ryuko: (think) Wait i remember Sonix told me that when every Rock lose the one she love she has a form called Insane did Batman...?

Ryuko: (eye Widen) Shit we need to get to Rock now!

Meliodas: Why?

Hendrickson: (thought) Maybe i can use this to my advantage to escape from the hero and grab the Doctors and Gold(disappear).

Meliodas: Damn he got away we need to reunited with Batman and Rock.

Ryuko: then what are we waiting for come on.

So as the Dragon Sin Captain and the Senketsu users running to save Batman and Ryuko but Meliodas and Ryuko were too late Batman is losing too much blood so Ryuko ran to the Dark Knight while Meliodas was claim down Rock even in her unconditional Form so Ryuko say to Batman.

Ryuko: Come on Batman don't die on us (see his chest Healing) Wha... wait is Batman Healing but how Unless(thought) did either Sonix or Ban(from the Seven Deadly Sin) give him a healing factor like Wolverine.

Hendrickson: (thought) Alright now my chance Chaos Control (time stop) i get Gold leave the Hero a little notes.(grab Gold and resume Time)

Insane Rock Shooter:(Grunt) GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDD IIIIIIIII KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ryuko/Batman/Meliodas: Rock SNAP OUT OF IT.

Insane Rock Shooter: (Turn to her Allies) Batman, Ryuko,Meliodas (have a massive headache and pass out)

Batman:(check her Pulse) It alright she just pass out but what about Hendrickson where is he?

Meliodas: He vanish right under our back when we were not looking he also got Eggman and Gold.

Batman: Damn Sonix is not going to like this but where is he anyway?

Ryuko: Maybe still dealing with his metal self if i not mistake.

Meliodas:(hear a sound) Does Everyone hear that it sound like (look up to a Headless Metal Sonix Head in the Air)

Sonix:(spinning his Metal self) Sorry About that guy so what did i miss?

Batman: Sorry Sonix they got away.

Sonix: It Okay it don't not matter we still have this(Metal Sonix Head) Batman i need you go to the Batcave and reveal any plan that Egghead Left us.

Batman: Alright then i going to grab Rock because she went Insane Form Because of me so i going to teach her how to Maintain in her basic Form.

Ryuko: Maybe have me and batman Go to the Batcave get the info Meliodas are you free today.

Meliodas: Sorry Ryuko i need to get back to the Boar Hat so i need to Discuss this with my Team about Hendrickson is Alive so yeah Sonix can you make a portal for me.

Sonix: Sure (cast a inDimension Portal) See you Later Meliodas I need to Head back hey Batman Call Nick Fury to check this Warehouse if i know that Eggman always leave a cule behind in one of his Base so Yeah.

Batman: Alright (call the Nick Fury) Nick Fury i going to need a squad to need the Warehouse Great (end call) He say he will sent a tech team to see anything that is Eggman (Call the Batmobile) See you later Sonix (Grin like the Batman) Ryuko you coming?

Ryuko: Yeah oh wait(Kiss Sonix in the Cheek) that for Good luck.

Sonix: (little Blush) great I am really a lady man now i know why Cooper keeping giving me the Devil Eye (scoff) well can't to nothing might as well see how 2B and Spidey are doing in the city(dash out in the Warehouse).

?: I will Find your Hedgehog Fear but a another day will be your downfall.

Meanwhile With 2B and Spiderman

Pod 042: Analysis Black Box detected somewhere in the Home of the Avengers.

2B: Well we going to find it(thought) if it 9S or A2 it don't not matter.

Spiderman:(clawing)So what does these Black Box do Anyway if you don't mind asking 2B.

( **for some reason i can't seen to find what does the Black box do please leave a review i did Finish the game but they didn't give me a info about what does the Back Box.)**

2B: it kinda like our life source inside them but we also have a Self destruct when has no choice for the mission so that is the code of us YoRHa Unit.

Spiderman: (Shocked) I Sorry i didn't mean to bring up the black box.

2B: It okay we must stay focused on one of the Black Box.

Spiderman: (see Black Object in the Distance) Hey is this a Black Box.

2B: Yes that is a Black Box Pod Scan the Black Box for any YoRHa Member.

Pod 042: Scanning it is YoRHa member 9S he is somewhere in the rooftop of the Building.

2B: So he upstair Spiderman do you has a shortcut to get us to the rooftop.

Spiderman: Well i might has a idea but we going to need Sonix for this.

2B: We will think of something

Meanwhile in the rooftop of the Avengers Headquarter

?: Uh What Happen that last thing i remember was A2 and me fighting for 2B wait 2B(crying for 2B death) I SWEAR I FIND YOU A2 I WILL KILL YOU.

?: Pod can you still detected any Black Box in the Area.

Pod 153: Yes there is a Black Box Below us Unit 9S need to restrict to Combat.

9S: (Angry) I DON"T CARE I HAS ONE MISSION IS TO KILL A2 THAT ALL!

9S: Pod where is the Black Box at?

Pod 153: Keeping heading down this area.

9S: Alright if is A2 (say kill her in his thought)I GOING TO KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER!

9S: Maybe i could get the Jump on A2 if i hack the system i can overwrite the mainframe inside the building i see a compute maybe hacking there could give me access to the lower floor (hand out for Hacking Process)

9S: Alright then i know everything from the higher Floor to the lower Floor let find this Black Box.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Man i made it so Where is Spidey and 2B? (see the Quinjet) Huh Weird the Avenger are here didn't they say they are the negative Zone with the Fantastic Four for something is wrong here maybe Spider-man and 2B are the Avenger home let me check (knock on the door) hello it the one and only Blue Hedgehog i got Pizza Stark huh he always open the door when i got Pizza hm(see the Vision) hey it the Vision let see if he might know something Hey Vision wassp up.

Vision:(eye turn red) Enemy Detected must defeat.

Sonix: wait me a enemy? (eye Widen) Did someone or something hack Iron Man system from the inside great Iron man is going to need some better hard Wired.

Vision:(shoot Eye Beam at the Blur) you cannot escape me.

Sonix:(BackFlips) I just recovered from fighting Metal Me and now the Vision what next 2B Boyfriend? Look like this Blur got some cleaning to do get ready Vision Hedgehog Coming though(Super Peel out).

Meanwhile with 2B and Spiderman

Spiderman: (spider Sense kick in) My Spider Sense is ticking Oh what now(see a entire army of iron Man Robots).

2B: So what are we dealing with Spiderman?

Spiderman: Well we are dealing the most rich man in the planet his name is Tony...

2B: Tony Stark(cut out Spiderman).

Spiderman: Yeah that was i going to say but let talk later and (his Spider Sense ticking again) Not again my Spider Sense tell me we got a another.

2B: Who is it?

?: 2B is that you?

2B: Wait 9S.

9S: I thought i never see you again (remove his visor) now i am going to KILL YOU NOW.

2B: 9S SNAP OUT OF IT I AM THE REAL 2B PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!

Spiderman: I deal with the Robot while you deal with crazy here(web sling to the Training room)

9S:(Chucking) HAHAHAHA I can't believe that we were just paws trying to protect mankind from these Machine didn't think we were created without a purpose.

2B: (remove her Visor) ...9S I Wish we could be together again i really did for all the adventure we has i wish we can start over from the beginning to the end (grab her Virtuous Contract and in Battle Stance) I hope you can forgive me.

9S: (summord his Cruel Oath ) I Always want to say I love you 2B i was you to kill you.

2B: (shaking from 9S word) NO I WILL NEVER KILL YOU THERE IS SOMEONE HE CAN HELP YOU 9S!

9S: Sorry 2B i has fallen into a deep trance of Affection when A2 kill you.

2B: (heart Beating and Whisper ) I... Am... sorry... 9S.

* * *

 **Next time on YoRHa and A Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Man there is many Robots here Huh Spidey what are you doing here thought you were till taking 2B around the city?**

 **Spiderman: I was till i met her crazy friend when we found Tony Tech room and Vision great this is really my Life right now**

 **2B: WE DON"T HAVE TO FIGHT 9S YOU CAN FIGHT THE VIRUS FIGHT IT!**

 **9S: Can't control myself 2B you must kill me.**

 **Love and Despair**

 **2B: A2 How are you Here?**

* * *

Well the second Ch is done i has a lot of fun of making it so for all the my reader question for you do you think i should have my OC ship with 2B or A2 please tell me in the review as Always THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT


	3. Love and Despair

**I don't own any of these Character Just the OC**

* * *

 **Last time on YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Our Heroes has survived a battle but the Villain has Espace during the Fight so Sonix told Batman to head back to the Batcave to decode the Villain plan before time run out Meanwhile Spidey and 2B went to the Avenger Tower about knowing their Quinjet is there so they went to see are they here so far nothing But they are sure that a Black Box has show up on Pod 042 Scan so 2B was thinking. If might be A2 or 9S about one of the YoRHa Member 9S was brought to this world about the death of 2B (this take place when A2 and 9S was fighting at the Relay station) What will 9S do against his Insanity of not Killing 2B will he control it or lose it let get the party LET ROCK!**

* * *

Sonix:(Thought) Man i hope that lose him for a second now time to find 2B and Spiderman Hm is that metal scrap i hear? mind as well check it out.

So the Blur Blur find a another YoRHa Unit that has short white hair and has a same body type like 2B but something her Skin had a Few dirt like she has been damaged also she has Black long Heel, Short Pants( **Don't know if A2 wear shorts or pants just pointing that out)** she also have a damaged shirts ( **not showing her Boob just the Damaged version on the Artwork)** Her Name is A2.

Sonix: Huh a another YoRHA member so what you Name if you don't mind me asking?

A2: My name is A2 that all you need to know.

Sonix: (think) A2 where has i hear that name before oh right Pod show me that past Recording when she Kill 2B.

Sonix: So A2 right what are you doing here i thought you and that Kid 9S was the only one in your world.

A2: we was till the YoRHa Leader teleport us in this world so i don't know all the details.

Sonix: Alright then we to...(sense Vision) Great we has trouble.

A2: (Stance) Where?

Vision: (came up from the Floor) You will not Escape Me Hedgehog.(Shoot his Beam at the hedgehog.

Sonix: (Backflips) Dang it so much for a little Talk A2 Head to the living room while i deal with him.

A2: Alright then but i didn't get your name? Who are you?

Sonix: Name Sonix the Hedgehog don't worry about me i got this.

A2: Okay be careful(head to the Living room

Vision: (scan for life form) Target Sonix the Hedgehog must be Eliminated.

Sonix: Great maybe Ultron might has hack his Mainframe or System sent to kill me great hope Spidey and 2B are Okay without me (Fight Stance)

Meanwhile With Spiderman

Spiderman: (Web shot a another Ironman Robots) Man Tony really need fix his robots kinda like one in the movies of Will Smith. But i am kicking robots butt right now if they has butt.

Spiderman: (Spider Sense) My Spider Sense what is it?( hear a explosion) Great what now?

?: Where is the Hedgehog Spiderman?

The Villain that bust though the roof he has a Heavy Armor with Combat Boot and he has Arm wrist gun on his arm he also has Cross on his Gear his name is Crossbone and he looking for the Blue Blur.

Spiderman:(thought) Wait i did remember Captain America has fought this once. But he dies killing himself and a lot of innocent people but how is he alive?

CrossBone: I ain't going to repeat myself Bug Where is he?

Spiderman: Who? Sonix he is probably home or eating a chill Dog what do i look like a Hedgehog tracker?

Crossbone: Well I see you are busy with Ironman Robots but i only help since Sonix help me changing my Way of Villain so don't think that we are friends. (carried his Steyr AUG A3 to destroy the remain robots

Spiderman: (dodge the Bullet from CrossBone gun) Whoa Mind telling me Crossed you almost kill me.

CrossBone: Just stay out of my Way if you don't want to spay by my Bullet.

Spiderman: (thought) Man he really is Grumpy as everyone say but i kinda don't want to get on his bad side if he had a bad side. I hope 2B is has some better luck than i has.(web shot a another Ironman Robots.)

With 2B

2B: (Struggling to fight back 9S) 9S Listen to me i know you can fight this virus inside you fight it.

9S: (Losing his Mind) CCCCCCCCCaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn'tttttttttt ... ffffffffiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhtttttt...ttttttthhhhhhhiiiiiiisssssss...rrrrrrrruuuunnnnn 222222222222BBBBBBB.

2B: (Drop her Virtuous Contract to the Ground) I will not fight you 9S.

9S: (Laughing Insanely) HAHAHAHAHAH Goodbye 2B (About to down Slash 2B but a unknown voice say to him)

?: STOP THIS 9S!

9S: (thought) Wait i know that voice no it can't be her (turn to see A2 and Filled with Rage) AAAAAAAAAA22222222 I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!

A2: (Sword Stance) I Really Believe that we could help you 9S if you let us reboots your system then we..

9S: I DON"T CARE ONLY WANT TO KILL YOU!

So 9S was swinging his Cruel Oath like Crazy so A2 Started to dodge every swing that 9S is making. So A2 told 2B to hack 9S Main Frame from the inside since 2B is a attacker Units. She is going to has a hard time hacking him since 9S is a Scanning Unit so A2 try to exchange the Block that 9S use his swords. But with A2 Ability it make it harder for 9S to kill her so with 2B she is at 97% but something is blocking the transmission so Pod 042 trying to figure why is it blocking the Signal and it hit 2B the only reason that is blocking he might had some of Adam Virus inside. So 2B had a idea but it might be risking.

2B: A2 i has a plan but i need you to stall 9S for a little while.

A2: Alright i try my best to distracts him.

2B:(thought) Great i hope Sonix is okay for now i need to fix 9S system from the inside even though. I am a Attack Units this should be easy.

With Sonix

Sonix: (running) Man he is really not going to let me reunites with 2B and Spiderman. If i can Hack Vision Main System he will be back to normal (backflips on the Vision Back)

Hang on Vision i am trying to fix you up.

Vision:(felt his system reboots) Warning System being Breaching to Brain Activity being reboots in 10 second (being restart) Uh What happen last thing i remember was waiting for the Avenger to come back from Negative Zone (see Sonix Behind him) ah Sonix what are you doing here and why are you standing on my back?

Sonix: Sorry about that Vision but when you are offline you were trying to kill me.

Vision:(remember everything now) Now i remember when i was offline my system were detected a virus but i couldn't stop it from spread it in my Body.

Sonix: Hm i don't recalled detected any Hacking in the building but i did sense a another Black Box in the Hanger before i enter the Avenger Tower so i need to...(his Sonix Sense is tingling) Great more trouble i heading over there Vision stay here because you still need time to recover from the Hacking process.(Zoom to Spiderman location)

Vision: (thought) Good luck Sonix.

With Spiderman

Spiderman: Dang there so many robots i hope Sonix can make here because we are about to overrun by Ironman Killer robots.

Crossbone: Damn i almost out of Ammo i knew i should have brought Armor Piercing round.

Spiderman: I pretty sure those Round are not going to make no dent on them.

Crossbone: Doesn't matter we are corner with no chance of Escape(Seen a bunch a Robots being run over) is that?

Spiderman: I think it is (a blue Blur speed though) it is Sonix.

Sonix: So what you got for me Spidey?

Spiderman: Well 2B Pod felt a Black Box inside Avenger Tower then these Ironman Other Armor start it to kill us 2B is dealing with her crazy boyfriend right now.

Sonix: Alright then look like i am going to go Super Sonix Style (went to super form).

Crossbone: remember Soinx that deal about sending me back in my World.

Super Sonix: Don't worry Crossbone i got that covered.

Spiderman: (thought)I hope 2B is alright with that mess up guy she is dealing with right now(web strike a another robots).

As Sonix,Spiderman,Crossbone try do Defeat many ironman robots but there are so many of them ( **if you guy or girls watch Iron Man 3 the ending when Tony called all his armor to save Pepper from Kilian yeah that part).** As they can well for 2B and A2 can't hold on against hacking abilities even though he is a Scanning Units so their is a another person in the Shadow he has white Cypher Body but he has a blade on his lower hip and a Sword on his Back he has a green outline in his body his name is Genji.

Genji: So this is the problem that Overwatch has told me about Sonix is always get in trouble (sign) Well fine to show these Robots my DragonBlade show no mercy from me(took out his DragonBlade).

Super Sonix: (chaos spear a ironman Fake off the saw his Cypher ninja friends) Huh Genji what are you doing here?

Genji: (down slash a robot behind them) Helping you out Sonix How else you be getting yourself in trouble these day?

Super Sonix:(uppercut a ironman) Fair enough but we almost done dealing with these Fake Out of Ironman i think i know who made them?

Spiderman: (thought) Could it be him? Ultron i thought Ironman,Vision,Thor destroy him.

?: Well Now Hedgehog you are thinking it might be me Huh?

Sonix: i kinda thinking it was you Ultron tell me something how are you alive? Last time i check you were sent flying in space by Thor Daughter in a another earth.

So as the Blue Blur say that Ultron has a better upgrade he look like IronMan gear set his face is still the same from (Avenger earth mighty Heroes Show if everyone saw it so yeah plot twist)

Ultron: You Know it might be easily if you just give Hedgehog because the whole world will be our by the name of the Injustice Society will be your end.

Super Sonix: Sorry metalhead i don't go down that easily with my friend right beside me they are my power and bond.

Ultron: i has you know i rigged the Avenger Tower to blow at every minute now.

Super Sonix: Crap i need to get everyone out of here and disarm the bomb.

* * *

 **Next time on YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Super Sonix: Man Ultron rigged the Avenger Tower to Blow it self up i need going to need to use my hacking skill to see if i could stop timer anytime soon.**

 **9S: Step aside i got this.**

 **Sonix: Huh who are you?**

 **9S: people called me 9S but you can called me Nines.**

 **Avenger Tower Downfall**

 **Sonix: I hope Tony will not be too upset about this.**

* * *

Sorry for the daley everyone i know this might a certain idea from me because i am running out of idea to make this story more popular than my Sonix Ga Kill Zero Story also keep you update i will not keep working the i eat pasta for breakfast story because i kinda want all the info i want to wait till Chibi-work is done with it so i do Chapter by Chapter because i will get the full idea of how she is going to end the story so yeah THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT.


	4. Avenger Tower Downfall

I don't own any of these character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Our Heroes has a minor trouble dealing with the Ironman knockoff but instead the person was control then was Ultron and he has the Avenger Tower to blow up but with 2B trying to fix 9S from killing A2 and her the building has till 2 hour before it blows up will Sonix and the other try to disarm the bomb or die trying with their lives.**

* * *

 **Ultron: You only has 2 hour to disarm the bomb Hedgehog what will you do?**

Sonix: Easy bust though the metalhead and disarm the bomb and kick your metal butt Ultron.

 **Ultron: You are going to has a hard time because i have brought some friends with me Sonix and his friend meet Venom and Green Goblin.**

Spiderman: Great more of my least and favorite Person Venom and Gobby what next Electro?

 **Electro: HAHAHAHAHAH Bad moves Spiderman you should keep your mouth close next time.**

Sonix: You want to add something else Spidey.

Spiderman: No Shutting up now.

Crossbone: Man how many freak does this Universe have?

Genji: You won't fight with honor rather than getting more of your fakeout.

Sonix: Too many Crossbone and truth me you don't want to know.

 **Ultron: So you up against 21 vs 4 what can you do?**

 **?: He has don't have to.**

 **Ultron: What Ironman and the rest of the Avenger how is this possible? you were in Negative Zone how did you know wait(flashback and look at the Hedgehog) You Led them here how we cancel off all communication from the outside range from the outside?**

?: He didn't do it i did.

So the person who alert the Avenger was a old friend **(A/N this is a OC from a childhood friends)** she has Baby blue hair and a demon possessed sword with the color of her sword is blue and white and her Appearance is kinda like 2B model but with a wolf body the tails and ear her shirts is dark blue and her pants is red and her eye Color are blue and she is angry they change to red ( **A/N these are the idea from my Childhood friends so i guess this will work out in the end)** her name is Jeonier.

Sonix: (shocked to see her here) Jeonier what are you doing here?

Jeonier: Well i was on a mission till Nick Fury call me saying that a bomb is going on in the Avenger Tower and i was like alright than let go.

Sonix: Cool but i am going to a bust though these metalhead soon mind helping out a bit?

Jeonier: Alright then (pull her Demon Possessed sword) Beside i kinda got this new weapon when i was with Death the four horsemen.

Sonix: Cool Ironman i need a way though so i can disarm the bomb in here.

 **Ironman: You hear him team Avenger Assemble.(going to fight Ultron)**

Sonix: Spiderman i need you to help the Avenger and Crossbone i need you to help then too and Genji you and Jeonier are with me.

Spiderman: You go it(web swing to help out the Avenger)

Genji: Don't worry Sonix we got you covered.

Sonix: Alright than you may want to hold on cause this may get a little bumpy so grab on.

Jeonier: we only has a hour left before the bomb go off.

Sonix: Got it go(Run to the bomb location)

With 2B and A2

A2: (losing energy) How..is ..going..2B?

2B: Damn Machine something is blocking the connection from 9S mind.

A2:(use a auto-heal) Shit just what we need.(see a blue line) Hm 2B follow me i got a idea but it might be a little risky.

2B: alright.

A2: Catch me if you can 9S.

9S: (Screaming her name) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA22222222222222222222.

A2: come on idiot and (grab her sword to disarm him and put him in a headlock) Now 2B.

2B: Pod hack the inside of 9S system.

Pod 042: Affirmatives beginning hacking now.

2B: 9S come back to me please.

9S: 2B what happen?

2B: You were trying to kill me and A2 because you only obsession the reason i has A2 to kill me because the Virus was spread to much in my System so i was not able to fight the infested YoRHa Unit without A2 Help so please forgive me 9S.

9S: (look at A2)I never knew i am Sorry about this A2 i thought you kill 2B because she didn't has any chance against you.

Female Compute: Warning Bomb detected T-minus 50 minutes

A2: Don't worry about right now we need to disarm a bombs here or this little reunion will be Boom.

9S: Alright then i see if i can hack it by a nearby Terminal maybe i can stop the countdown for blowing up.

2B: Can you see if you has to hack it from the inside.

9S: Maybe it depend on the System of the person who made it.

?:Hello there who are you and why are you hacking the system?

9S: Trying to stop a bomb that in the building anyway who are you?

Friday: My Name is Friday Tony Stark personal A.I

9S: My Name is 9S and we are trying to save the people in the building.

Friday: There is someone on the Bomb.

9S: Can you show the image.

Friday: Okay(show a blue hedgehog)

2B/A2: Is that?

9S: Who is that?

A2: That is Sonix but what is he doing?

9S: Friday is there a way we can talk to Sonix?

Friday: Yes access building system Granted you can now talk to Sonix.

2B: Sonix what are you doing?

Sonix: Sorry 2B trying to disarm this bomb real quick but can't figure uh the heck with it(grab and zoom with the Bomb)

9S: What is that idiot doing? Is he trying to kill himself?

A2: (shock to know what is he doing to) No he is trying to take the bomb far away so it not only the tower but the whole city so he might put it on the farest area as possible.

Friday: The bomb is now is Alaska in the mountain.

9S: (shock this person speed) Wha how did he get there so fast what is the timer now?

Friday: T-minus 21 second.

2B: Sonix GET OUT OF THERE!

A2: SONIX!

Friday: Bomb disconnect in 10 second.

9S: He did it but where is he?

Sonix: You know A2 you look like 2B sister with the hairstyle Just saying.

9S: (Jump from his Speed) How did you get here so quickly?

Sonix: I am just a Hedgehog looking for a Adventure that all you need to know i know who you are 9S.

9S: Let me guess that plan of your was plan it was the stupidest and reckless you know that you could has kill yourself.

Sonix:(shrug) It work out in the end didn't?

A2: Fair enough but should you be heading back to your friends?

Sonix: Yeah 2B take 9S and A2 to my house i know you where it is i presume.

2B: Yes i still remember where you live and don't worry about us just go where you are need.

Sonix:(Thumb up) Alright then Meet you there.(rush to aid the Avenger)

2B: Something inside me remind of him when we first met 9S.

9S: Really i thought it was more comparables than that 2B.

2B: Fair enough A2 what you think about him?

A2: Well i don't know any emotion but i sense my heart is beating really fast but i don't what it is?

9S: (think) Maybe love? No it must be something else.

A2: I can figure it out later right now he want us at his home correct?

2B: Yeah i am tired from Hacking and 9S i didn't know you were looking at my butt the entire time back in our world.

9S: (blush) Wha nonoononononononon i didn't think about your butt all the time it just not easy to fight combat when you like that all.

2B: (gigging) you know i was messing with you 9S.

9S: 2B you finally has emotion now when?

2B: I tell you when we get back okay.

9S: Of course

* * *

 **Next time on A YoRHa and A Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Hey everyone man i miss the action and Nick why are you here.**

 **Nick Fury: We discover about a high energy yesterday and we sent a squad to find out what going but we lost contract with then.**

 **Ironman: Yeah same here Friday Detected some high lv life form here in this location.**

 **Sonix: (shock) That Remnant so where is that high energy coming at?**

 **Nick Fury: We don't all we know that it sent a audio i need you and Jeonier to check this area.**

 **Sonix and Jeonier hunt Alien**

 **Sonix: Great another unknown being what next Alien.**

* * *

Hey Everyone so i decide to has a another OC from my good friend her name is Jeonier and she has a furry wolf with a demon possessed sword like the one Rin from Blue Exorcist so yeah i am going to make a story of me and Jere of become our heroes so leave a review if you has a any question THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT.


	5. Sonix and Jeoneir Hunt Alien

I Don't own any of these Character they belong to their rightful Owner

* * *

 **Last time on A YoRHa and A Hedgehog**

 **Our heroes Sonix and the rest manges to stop the bomb so as Sonix told 2B to take A2 and 9S back to his home to reunited so what will our Hedgehog do next? LET ROCK!**

* * *

Sonix: Make it back and Aw i miss all the fun.

Captain American: So Sonix mind telling us what happen here while we were gone in the negative Zone with the Fantastic Four?

Vision: There is no need Captain here are the Video from the past recording in 2:34 PM(show the past scent)

Ironman: **Wha when did Ultron hack my Tech?**

Black Widow: Hm he must has left we went to Negative Zone.

Ironman: **Great now we need to reboots the system.**

 **Hulk: Hey Shellhead Hulk Need food after smashing those bad guy.**

 **Ironman: Alright Hulk i order some pizza...**

 **Hulk: with Pepperoni and Sausage.**

 **Ironman: Alright Hulk.**

Hawkeye: So Sonix How did you get in here the system was shutdown before your girlfriend help us.

Sonix: okay 1 Hawkeye before Vision use his beam at the door and i mange to get though and 2(grip on Hawkeye Shirt throwing a Killer Glares) **SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND WE ARE JUST CHILDHOOD FRIEND GET ME!**

Hawkeye: (shiver in fear by the hedgehog glare) Okay Not saying ever again now can you please let me go now?

Sonix: (let go) Promise me never say it again and we are cool got me Clinet?

Hawkeye: Yeah yeah got just joking you can never take a joke around here.

Jeonier: Because my Boss Never take anything for a Joke Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: Well he been spending a lot with the Webhead.

Sonix: That was Different puls we were trying to save Spiderman he was going to die by the hand of Anti-Venom.

?: He doesn't know that timelines Sonix.

So the person was saying to Sonix was the man himself Nick Fury aka the Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.( **A/N Samuel Jackson when he play Nick Fury in the movies of the Avenger)**

Sonix: So Nick Fury what you got for us.

Nick Fury: Well we has received a weird Alien Signal in Remnant.

Sonix: Wait in Remnant Why there?

Nick Fury: That we are trying to figure but so far nothing but we did record a message they were saying Jeonier care to show them?

Jeonier: Got it Nick (show the heroes the record)

?: Hello Earth so you don't know me but my name is Adam and this is my Brother Eve we want to study about human nature but you sent out your army to attack us i believe this so called how would human say Ahhhh Self-defence .

Eve: You Try to hurt my Brother I will hunt you down.

Adam: Calm down Eve they will get the message for the meantime we should worried about the most important part is that Hedgehog everyone been saying i believe his name is Sonix i think he might be a most interesting Being wroth study but that all we has tell today choa.(end trimission)

Sonix: Okay never knew i has fan so Nick by any chance you sent a recon team after them.

Nick: Yes but we lost contact with them we don't know if Adam and Eve are even Enemy or Allies?

Sonix: So Me and Jeonier are going Hunting Alien great not sure how this day is going to be Also Spiderman make sure our 3 friend make it back.

Spiderman: Gotcha Sonix (web swing to the Blur House).

Captain American: Friend? Sonix are you hiding something?

Sonix: Nah Cap just some new friend from a another dimension so they were giving by second chance to enjoy life of a human that all.

Ironman: Huh Never knew that.

Nick Fury: So Sonix here are the location from the east side of the kingdom of Remnant.

Sonix: Alright then Jeonier you coming?

Jeonier: I was Born ready.

Sonix: Cool let go(teleport to Remnant).

Jeonier: Hey wait for me Boss(teleport to Sonix location).

Ironman: **I Can't never understand how does Sonix meet all these girls and i didn't know how many time he get lady from different dimension.**

Black Widow: Easy cause Sonix is a gentleman better than you.

Captain American: Alright then we need to clean up the Avenger Tower and Figure out Why Ulitorn was doing here with Green Goblin and Venom.

 **Location: East side of Remnant**

 **Kingdom of Mistral**

Sonix: Nice view we really need day off next time we finish a mission but duty call am i right Jeonier?

Jeonier: Right boss doing a scan now(scanning the location of the unknown signal) Damn it something is blocking me from finding them.

Sonix: Hm Do you think they are not in a base because if i know Villain they always go underground try that.

Jeonier: Smart move Boss(scan underground and found it) Nice i found it there is a academy that has a underground base where those two are hiding at so let go Sonix-kun.(teleport to Haven Academy)

Sonix: Hey wait up(rush to his Partner).

 **Location: Haven Academy**

Sonix: (whistle) Man this academy look great but something seem wrong thou?

Jeonier: What wrong Boss?

Sonix: Not sure why though but i feel as we are being lure in into a trap call a hunch since Adam and Eve want me it better to form a plan at least before we go in.

Jeonier: I see so what is the plan Boss?

Sonix: So maybe we has start at midnight to see a better view because they are just going to flank us so be better to attack in the night.

Jeonier: Awesome Plan Boss maybe 6Pm that when we strike am i right?

Sonix: (nod) Yup then we kick those guy butt so right now we wait?

Stage: Night Haven Academy

Sonix: Jeonier you ready?

Jeonier: Yup ready when you are Boss(getting her weapon change to a Scythe)

Sonix: Then let go(breach the door) Wha no one here strange i thought there was going to be here?

Jeonier: Hm they might has a another base here then the one we here right now.

Sonix: You may be right i am calling Nick right now(calling Nick in his intercom) Hey Nick anything in the room that we need to know.

 **Location: Helicarrier**

Nick Fury: You should see a lion symbol in front of you two right now.

Sonix: (intercom) Alright we see it but there is a part that it missing thou me and Jeonier is going to look for it.

Nick: Alright Sonix be careful these people are not easily to deal with alright we lost many we can't afford to lose you and Jeonier too

Sonix: (intercom) Don't worry Nick we will be back before this mission is over.(end Call)

Nick: (thought) Be careful Sonix these are some Dangerous People out there i hope you know it when the time come.

With the Blur and Flurry Wolf

Sonix: Nick say that this part is where Adam and Eve are hiding at so we should spit up to find it and...(felt someone) Hey Jeonier did you feel that like someone is watching us or something?

Jeonier: Yeah i don't know who but they should come out we are not going to hurt them.

Sonix: Hey Person out there come out we are not going to hurt you just walk to talk.

?: Hm Talk is Cheap for you Hedgehog.

Sonix: Wait i think i know that Voice is it? no it can't be Zero Suit Samus is that you?

So when the Blur called n his friend the Bounty Hunter but instead it was just a clone she has the same power armors type but inside she has no Pupils, no Irises, just no blankness just clear eye and she has the same face as Samus her name is Sa-X

Sonix: Wait Sa-X i thought Sonic and Samus kill you in Metal Knight Ship how are you alive cause last time i check you were destined to avenger your fallen Kind.

Sa-X: (Evilly Laughing) HAHAAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA Oh you foolish hedgehog i thought i die but i was brought back to life by those two people but i didn't really get a damn thing all i want to kill Samus.

Jeonier: You not going to get to her Sa-X we will Stop by any chance/

Sa-X: Really you and this Hedgehog you both has no chance against me you don't know really a thing about me.

?: they don't it but i do.

Sa-X: Wha that voice Samus is that you?

So when the clone version of the Bounty Hunter is right it was Samus Aran. **( A/N She is wearing her Suit from Smash bro for Willu)**

Samus: I knew you were still alive when i kill back in Metal Knight Halberd tell me how are you Alive after me and Sonic stop your plan to destroy our world.

Sa-X:( Laughing Insanely) You never did love that Hedgehog in the first place when you and him were at the cafe talking about Romance and stuff Please the only thing you love was killing enemy and being a alone tell me how is your boyfriend anyway should i pay him a visit?

Samus: (hit a nerve when she say that ) DON'T YOU DARE GO TO HIM TRY ME BITCH !

SA-X: Or what you never save Adam when he kill himself to you save your dumbass self.

Samus: (Angry when she say Adam) WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ADAM!

SA-X: You hear me he was weak never understand how you didn't love him when you and him was at BOTTLE SHIP you did nothing but left him to his death so you crying like a little bitch not begging him to come back when you should has die rather than him.

Samus: (Anger) THAT IT KILLING YOU NOW I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU SAY BUT YOU TALKING SHIT TO ADAM THAT REALLY PISSING ME OFF(Charge but something was holding her back) WHAT SONIX LET ME GO!

Sonix:(Pulling the Bounty Hunter Back) Samus calm down she just trying to blind you with your rage please calm down.

Jeonier: Yeah don't fight her when your anger blind for someone you trust me it was not easy when i was blind by rage but thank to Sonix i now know not to use my Anger on my enemy rather using to kill my Friend.

Samus: (calm down) You guy are right Sorry i should has known better.

Sonix: Don't worry about it we can talk later now(fight stance) We got to deal with your clone first so you girls ready?

Jeonier/Samus: Roger Sonix.

Soinx: (smirk) Let do this.

Sa-X: You can't beat me i am powerful than the last time we fought Samus you has no chance against me.

Samus: Maybe not alone but with Friend we can do anything together.

Soinx: Alright then let show this Faker the true power of Teamwork.

* * *

 **Next Time on A YoRHa and A Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Hello the name is Sonix and we just encounter Samus clone not sure why she is but No Jeonier and Samus fight this Mind control you can this do and Raven Not you too.**

 **Adam: So this is the True Being of this Hedgehog my he is a wonderful species oh and what is this 2B and her friend how marvelous for you to join us.**

 **2B:No I stab you in your Chest How are you still alive and Eve this does not make any sense?**

 **Sonix: Well they here 2B say you take care of them while me and A2 deal with my friend remember A2 we can't kill just knock them out okay?**

 **A2: Okay Sonix let do this(fight stance)**

 **Die once and Die again**

 **Sonix: So much for being sneaky.**

* * *

Sorry everyone i was sick so i could not finish up in time so i hope this will make up for lost cause so if you guy has any question please tell me and i has will try my best to fight this sick i might caught a cold outside but i ain't going to worry about so as always THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	6. Die Once and Die Again

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix and Jeonier has spot where Adam and Eve were hiding at it was in Haven Academy but Sonix flet as it would be too easy for them to just walk in so Sonix and Jeonier decide to attack in the night so Sonix and Jeonier enter the Academy but there was no one here but there was a foe here Name Sa-X Samus Clone so Samus want some answer about how is she alive? but instead she going for blood of making the people in Samus life die by her Hand Will Sonix and his Friend defeat this Clone or Sa-X finally kill Samus.**

* * *

Sonix: (dodge Sa-X shot)You know Sa-X there are a lot of better way to come at Samus like i don't know grab a cup of coffee or maybe doing something peaceful in your life has you thought of that?

Sa-X: (annoy by the hedgehog insult) I Will Kill you first rather than Samus.

Sonix: Aw i am hurt she has feeling you know better feeling than you.

Samus: Give up Sa-X you can't beat us it 1 against 3 surrender if you don't want to get want to die again.

Sa-X: (smirk) Maybe but they need both of you rather than the hedgehog for a test subject.

Samus: (confused Face) Test Subject? What are you plotting here Sa-X?

Sa-X: I am not plotting any but they are.

Jeonier: Who?

Sonix:(Sonix Sense) Oh no IT WAS A TRAP! JEONIER SAMUS GET OUT NOW!

Jeonier: (know what was Sa-x plan was) Shit Come on Samus we need to move now before..(shot by a syringe).

Sonix: (Eye wide) JEONIER (went to Jeonier).

Samus: Jeoneir No WHERE ARE YOU (hear footstep and look at the person) Who the hell are you?

Adam: Why Samus Aran you are a beauty when Sa-X has say my name is Adam.

Samus: What the hell did you do to Jeonier? Did you drug her or something?

Adam: No your fluffy Wolf is alive she just be in my control for now my goal is not you (point at Sonix) I want the hedgehog Blood cause he is the key form creation to make the perfect World with his blood we make humanity our Paradise.

Sonix: Paradise what are you..(Sonix Sense) Huh Jeonier are you (Dodge her Claw) What the Jeonier are you being mind control.

Jeonier:(eye glowing) Must get Sonix...Must get Sonix..Must get Sonix.

Sonix: (shiver) Man i feel as this is a Zombie films right now.

Samus: Damn it i need to protect Sonix before that Freak decide to (her power suit deform) What? What the hell happen to my Suit?

Sa-X: I hack your suit from the outside when you are not look also this is a gift from Salem hope you like it (shot the bounty hunter with a infest virus).

Samus: No..No..Damn it..Get out of my mind (her mind been resolved) Must get Sonix...Must...get...Sonix.

Sonix: Okay this is getting weird now i am not fighting two of my best friend (look at Adam) Man you went though this just to get me man you are one sick person you know that.

Adam: Why yes i am also we also found this little birds trying to kill me while i was in my Lab want to see?

Sonix: And i do feel like this is not a good thing right now.

Adam: Come out Subject Lone Leader.

So as the person came out of the Shadow shewears a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wears gloves in Volume 2, but in Volume 4 onward she wears fingerless gloves.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern in Volume 2, but in Volume 4 onwards her leggings are solid black. Under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. In Volume 2, Raven's eyes are visible through the lower slits, but in Volume 5, the slits are black and red inside.

Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same facial shape, though her hair is more ravenous and black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter and slight age lines are under her eyes. Raven's eye color is the same shade of red that Yang's shifts to when enraged. Her hair is loosely done up in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the ends resembling curved black feathers. her name is Raven Branwen and she is under the control of Adam.

Sonix: (sign) Great Yang Mother Yang is not going to like this at all.

Adam: (evilly laughing) Since the odd are with us what are you going to now Hedgehog since it 4 against one now you might..

Sa-X: remember our deal i am out my only reason to get Samus was to make her Suffect for what she did to me.

Adam: Very well i leave you be.

Sa-X: Don't forget Hedgehog i will kill you and Samus someday i leave you to your death (teleport to a random).

Sonix: Great really wish i need some back up right now (mind link to 2B) Hey 2B are you there?

Meanwhile with 2B.

2B: Sonix where are you?

Sonix: Well i am in your mind since you are a YoRha member so i try thinking of having a mind link when i first found you so i am kinda in trouble right now i don't know if you know this guy name Adam and he mind control Jeonier and Samus right now so..

2B: (Eye widen) Did you say Adam?

Sonix: Yeah why? you has a deal with this guy?

2B: He is the enemy about making a new world order so me and 9S were finding the signal under the planet of our earth but we found out every single lifeform were kill by those two Adam and Eve.

Sonix: Well i don't see Eve it just Adam here.

2B: Alright me and 9S and A2 are heading to your location now just hang on.

Sonix: Don't worry i deal worse case than this.

2B: Be Careful Sonix we are on our way.

Sonix: I got this it me we are talking about(end mind link).

2B: 9S and A2 we has a problem Adam and Eve are back.

9S: What? How you stab Adam in his lower body and Stab Eve in his head how are both alive?

A2: I did read a files about the they are transport YoRha member to this world and the unknown leader of our world say that they are transport Deceased YoRHa member in this location (show on the map) That all i know maybe Sonix is at this location we can hurry to help him.

2B: Alright let go...

?: You know 2B we can help but will Nick Fury know about this?

9S: 2B Who is this?

2B: 9S,A2 this is Spiderman Sonix Friend what are you doing here Spiderman?

Spiderman: Well Sonix want to make sense no one saw you enter his home but since he is in trouble i am coming too the last location is he at right now is Haven Academy.

2B: Alright let go everyone because Sonix don't has time left let go.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: You know Adam i has a friend coming to end you hope you are ready to say your pray.

Adam: Maybe you should worried about yourself in the current situation right now.

Sonix:(thought) Don't worry Jeonier,Samus,Raven i try to help you guy now.(fight stance)

 **BGM: Live and Learn by Crush 40**

So As Jeonier,Samsu,Raven both charge at the Hedgehog so Sonix try to not hurt his friend too much still 2B and her friend get here so Sonix did a couple of backflips and parkour to get some distance between Jeonier and Samus but the bounty hunter shot a hundred energy beam at the blur so Sonix use his speed to make sure none of them didn't hit him so Jeonier use her Claw to scratch the hedgehog face. But Sonix was dodge like crazy with Raven and Jeonier both coming at him in full speed. So Sonix time stop take out Samus first but not hurt her just thrown her to the lion statue hopefully it don't hurt her to so Sonix turn around to disarm Raven Sword and threw her sword up at the roof and he went to deal with Jeonier. So he use a trap being use by Joseph a elertap trap when she go Rage Mode to knock her out so Sonix resume time and the battle was over.

Sonix: (smirk) Is that all you got Adam cause i took out your mind control too easy got anything else.

Adam: Bravo Sonix the hedgehog the rumor were true about your speed that you can stop time am i correct?

Sonix: Yeah if you don't want this butt kicking i suggest you stay down if you know what good for you.

Adam: How about i test your skill (hop down on the front of the statue) I want to example your body and your blood(lips sucking).

Sonix: (shiver) Sorry but you are a freak for going for my body are you?

Adam: Ah what better way to know your body and your speed they both amusing me so much.

Sonix: Okay i think i know where this is going but you not getting my DNA Adam like or not.

Adam: who say about getting your DNA I only need your ability so i can put in my brother.

Sonix: Crap got to end this before he tries to (receive a punch in the face) Ow what was that?

Eve: This Speed is Amazing Thank you brother.

Adam: Anything for you Eve now take out the Hedgehog we need him for a new world and(feel something in his back)

Raven: That for my Tribe you Son of a Bitch.

Adam: (spitting out blood) So this is what it like to die again it feel great(Raven put out her sword and Adam die)

Eve: (sad for his brother death) ADAM NO-NO-NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN (look at the Fallen Maiden) YOU YOU KILL MY BROTHER I KILL YOU (grab Raven by her neck) HOPE YOU BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!

Raven: (struggle to Breath).

Sonix: Hey get your hand off of her (rush to help Raven) Take this (Punch him in the back).

Eve: (grunt) I finish you later (teleport).

Sonix: Hey you okay?

Raven: You Shouldn't has save me i would has rather die than being saved by you because they has kill everyone of my tribe when they first got here in Haven Academy i hunt them down i almost has him Adam in my hand but he got me with some drug enter in my blood so..

Sonix: Don't even finish that sentence what would Yang say if she knew about your death and she will feel saddened or worse about your death for something you did as reckless thing as i did but sometime being a warrior is not something to deal with. So Listen to this Raven you has family waiting for you to come back you has Yang your daughter and your Husband Taiyang they both want you back even if you die they will always see you has a family no matter what is the cost of your life or someone else in your tribe nothing is going to shatter that old life that you want has even Summer would be here saying this to you.

Raven: (Chuckle) You know you almost sound like her right now you know that.

Sonix: Yeah i know but i has my way with different ladies before so it a habits for me to convince other to fight for their future rather than being held by someone else dog or slave you still has a chance on going back to your old family but i am not going to force you back to them even though i going to drag you back to them if i has to Raven.

Raven: You know you word has almost made me feel like going back to them again not now there are something i has to do as a fallen maiden first (use her sword to make a portal) see you later Sonix the Hedgehog (walk to the portal).

Jeoneir:(wake up) Damn what the hell just happen Boss did i miss all the action and what did i get shot with?

Sonix: Oh Hey Jeoneir didn't know you were up how are you feeling?

Jeonier: I feel like crap today what about Samus is she okay?

Sonix: Don't worry i check her she alright.

Samus: (waking up) Oh Man the Hell happen Sonix Did we try to?

Sonix: Nah i didn't want to hurt you guy to much remember that vow i made to everyone i would not hurt or kill any of my friend even if i die trying.

Jeonier: You still has that vow?

Sonix: Yeah but let not get to that any way him however(walk to Adam) we might has a bigger problem cause he perform the secret of my Blood.

Jeonier/Samus: He study your Blood How?

Sonix: He say before Raven kill him he been studies every bit of my power and speed right now his Brother Eve has it now and we need to form a plan if we are going to stop him...

2B: Sonix you Alright?

Sonix: Speak of the devil what took you guy so long?

2B: Apologies 9S has a tough time getting the teleport ready and Spiderman has to borrow a ship from Nick Fury so yeah.

Sonix: Make Sense but he dead now.

2B: You mean Adam right?

Sonix: Yup and he seem crazy did he do this to 9S too?

2B: Yes before me and 9S were separated from a mission he was MIA so i look for his and i receive a signal from him and that when i encounter Adam but in the end i kill him i carried 9S back to the Bunker to rest while i was patrol in our earth to get a unknown signal.

A2: Hey Sorry we are late has some problem with this damn ship that Spiderman brought us.

Spiderman: It one of my best ship even Nick Fury say i can has it.

Sonix: (sign in his thought) This is going to a long day wonder what Eve is planning to do we are going to stop no matter what.

9S: Say Sonix question for you?

Sonix: Sure ask away?

9S: maybe later i ask you when we get back.

Samus: Sonix who are these people?

Sonix: Samus meet 2B,9S,A2 these are the YoRHa member remember that crash that happen two day ago?

Samus: Oh right they seem to has none alien activity from the crash.

Sonix: Make sense anyway let head to my house so we can develop a plan to stop Eve before he throw the world in chaos now.

Everyone: (nod)

Sonix: Sweet Let go Chaos Control.(teleport everyone in the room)

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix and A2 bonds**

 **Sonix: Man this is the best day got a mission to do today and i wonder who want to come with me let see Jeonier is with Nier and Tails doing some more tech 2B and 9S are on a date together never knew that lastly is A2 she might be free today i ask her now(rush to A2 location)**

 **Sonix: Knock Knock.**

 **A2: (smirk) Who there?**

 **Sonix: Mission.**

 **A2: Mission who?**

 **Sonix: Mission impossible.**

 **A2: You has a mission today?**

 **Sonix: Yup here take a look for yourself.**

 **A2: (sadden Face) Huh seem easy enough hope it not too bloody cause i has took many live as a YoRHa Member.**

 **Sonix: Hey Don't worry i know you has suffered enough for more Bloodshed am i right?**

 **A2: Yes i do but still it haunt me for it.**

 **Sonix: (hand on her shoulder) Hey i am here for you no matter what okay anyway let head to the mission location Alright?**

 **A2: Okay Then let go.**

 **Sonix: Cool Ladies first.**

 **A2: You really are a gentleman.**

 **Sonix: Call it my charms.**

 **A2: Meet you there(rush to the mission location)**

 **Sonix: (carried A2 in princess stye) How about i make it easy for you i carried you to the mission location.**

 **A2: (blush) Uh Thank.**

 **Sonix: No Problem we should get there maybe midnight.**

 **A2: (Thought) Why does my heart beat everytime when i am near him is this Love? no must be something maybe a bond I ask him later when we are done.**

* * *

 **Next time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix here look like Eve is cause some mayhem in the city with zombies YoRHa Member what the what is this the Walking Dead or something?**

 **2B: No this is a ability when Eve Go Insane when someone Killed Adam**

 **Sonix: Make Sense Huh Ruby what are you doing here?**

 **Ruby: Came to help you guy Yang is so going to be Jealous about this.**

 **Sonix: Maybe later right now we are in a Zombie Apocalypse we can meet up in Beacon Academy.**

 **2B: Okay everyone Follow Sonix.**

 **Dead Man Walking**

 **Sonix: Never thought i end up in Zombies**

* * *

So i am done with the 6 Ch please leave a review if you has any question now follow,like,and all the good thing about the story i will keep you guy and girls update about my progress THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	7. Dead Man Walking

I don't own of these character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Our Heroes has met encounter foe name Adam and Eve so far Adam die by the hand of Raven so Eve felt his anger to avenger his Brother but what will his plan be no one know but What will our Hero against do Eve if he make his next move for now LET ROCK!**

* * *

So our Heroes regroup at the blue Hedgehog house to reform a plan to make sure that Eve doesn't has a rampage on the city.

Sonix: Alright everyone we need to think of a plan to find Eve before he may do something to destroy the planet 9S think you can find him with your Pod?

9S: I see what can i do(does a fully scan).

Sonix: (getting a call from the Dark Knight) Hey Bat what you got for me?

Batman: Well i got the plan from Metal Sonix so the Injustice Society are trying to use Adam and Eve for a world domination for using their knowledge so Gold Saw Is heading to Eve location right now also Rock is still recovery from her Insane form to let you know.

Sonix: Thank Bat any else i need to know about?

Batman: Well here is the info about the last 5 hour during their Escape in the Warehouse(give Sonix the info)

Sonix: Thank got it now.

Batman: I keep you update for more if i find some.

Sonix: Alright Bat see you later(end Call) now then what do we has here Egghead (open up the files) Hm look like they are going to 2B and 9S world and gather all the YoRHa Member and bring them back from the dead that seem impossible for that i am going to ask 2B about this(close the file) Hey 2B is there a possible way for YoRHa to come back from the dead?

2B: No we only has one lives nothing more why do you ask Sonix?

Sonix: Because i has got the info from the Dark Knight and since Adam is dead they can't use him anymore so I need to get Eve quickly got the location Jeonier you and Spiderman will has to scan any unknown particles that Adam or Eve left anything that could has back in Haven Academy got me?

Jeonier/Spiderman: (nod)

Sonix: A2 i going to has come with me cause i know you want some answer too.

A2: (nod)

Sonix: Alright before we get start first 9S where is Eve Location right now?

9S: Here Sonix(show the map).

Sonix: (Shock) N-No that place (Grab A2 and Rush to a known location)

Stage: Graveyard mellow

Eve: Heh so this is the hedgehog Brother and Sister and Summer Rose they are going to know the pain of what it like to lose someone you love(raised his hand to raise his dead Army but has revive 3 other people) Ah raise up my Brother and Sister we will took over the earth and make this our Paradise a reality for my Brother Adam.

?: Are we alive or still Dead i am so confused about the outcome to this.

?: Me Too i feel as less Skin rather than bone what about you Summer?

Summer: I don't know about being alive again but this is unexpected too.

So there was two Hedgehog one is a male hedgehog who has dark blue and green but he has brown mouth and his chest has a big bloody scar skin and his eye Navy blue with black shade glasses and he has very dark red jacket and his shoes is dark navy green with black kinda like Nike His name is Cooper and the other one she has very dark black skin but her chest and mouth are brown she wear a yellow and blue workout pant and shirt have a red shoes with orange on the side Her name is Sonia.

Cooper: Say who is that Freak?

Sonia: Not sure But i do scent a evilly power inside him he might be a bad Summer Stay back me and Cooper got this guy.

Summer: Understood.

Eve: So you must be that Hedgehog Brother and Sister am i correct he will know the same fate when he Took Adam away from me.

Cooper: (Shock) He Talk about our little Brother Sonix.

Sonia: What is his deal with Sonix Anyway?

?: Cooper And Sonia is that you?

Cooper: Lil Bro is that you?

Sonix: Cooper and Sonia how i-i.

Sonia: Not now Sonix we can talk later right now this guy is talk about you did you do something to him?

Sonix: No he blame me for his brother but he and his brother are android want to make the world a perfect Paradise or something that all i know.

Sonia: Understandable but look like we are bit rust say Cooper ready to bust some Head.(Fight stance)

Cooper: You know it Sis Ready Sonix?(Fight stance)

Sonix: Heh i was born Ready (Fight stance).

Eve: You will know the meaning of Pain.

A2: I don't know what going on here i will back you up Sonix.

Sonix: Thank A2 let show this freak what happen when you mess with team Hedgehog.

 **BGM: U Won't 4get M.E (Theme by Bentley Jones )**

So Sonix told Cooper for a fast ball special so Sonix went in his Spin Dash and Cooper lift him and threw him at Eve and Sonia use some Spell on Sonix for a little Damage boost at the Spin dash So Eve use his newborn power to tell his Undead YoRHa Army to attack his Brother and Sister so A2 use his beaker wipe out all the undead YoRHa so Cooper went to his super form use one of his best move called Death Seeker and kill most of the Undead YoRha Member and Sonia grab one of the undead YoRHa member weapon and Ninja Dash with the Sword and took out like 30 Undead member And Sonix went Radion form and Use Heat Bomb to took the rest of the Undead Member and it just was Eve.

Radion Sonix: Stay Down Eve your Undead YoRha army is down please Surround.

Eve: (Anger) NEVER YOU WILL PAY FOR YOU DID FOR MY BROTHER (Teleport to a another Location)

Cooper: Damn it he got away.

Sonix: So how are you alive i-i thought Feetway me Kill both of you.

Sonia: Well That Eve guy revive both of us Me Cooper, And Also Summer she is been Revive as well.

Sonix: (Shock) Summer too? heh where is she?

Summer: Behind you Sonix.

Sonix: Summer it good to see you again how it been to be revive by the dead?

Summer: Well honestly didn't think that i was going to has a second chance of living again.

Sonix: Oh let me meet you A2 one of the YoRha member and she is one of the good guy there was other but i tell you more when we get back okay?

Cooper/Sonia: (nod)

Sonix: You may want to get around me because i am going to use Chaos Control.

Cooper/Sonia/A2/Summer: Got it(got around Sonix)

Sonix: CHAOS CONTROL(teleport back to his house)

Sonix House

Cooper: This is the same house that we live when we were young did you Sonix?

Sonix: Yeah has to put some of the family picture when we were young so yeah.

Sonia: Sonix you has grown so much when we you know.

Sonix: Yeah i know.

Summer: So Sonix how is my baby Daughter been doing?

Sonix: Well Summer it been 5 year so Salem has been defeat and peace has been restored in your world so yeah Ruby has a girlfriend now same with Yang she also has a girlfriend Qrow has been hanging there but not that much he still want to see you again and Raven well encounter in Haven Academy so yeah everyone has been better.

Summer: And Opzin what about him?

Sonix: You still showing people the way of their Future that all.

There was a knock on the door.

Sonix: I am coming (open the door) Ruby didn't think you were coming and Weiss as well what going on?

so her new design sports a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her Original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear.

Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips Her name is Ruby Rose Daughter of Summer Rose

And her Girlfriend she has her new design includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat.

A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

She also has an alternate/occasional outfit, which follows the same design as her standard attire except for the skirt, which is floor length and split to her thigh on one side, and she wears chunky heels instead. The white ribbon has been removed from her waist, and she wears her hair and earrings in the same style, albeit her ponytail has grown out, now roughly reaching her knees. her name is Weiss Schnee.

Ruby: Sonix we has some new on Beacon Academy Opzin want to talk to you about and(see a familiar face) Wait is that?

Sonix: Yes Ruby that is your mother.

Ruby: Mom is that you?

Summer: Yes Ruby it me (open her arm).

Ruby: (hugging her mom and crying) I-I thought i couldn't see you again when you didn't came back.

Summer: Don't worry Ruby I am not going anywhere.

Weiss: Sonix when did this happen?

Sonix: You will has no idea Snow Queen.

Ruby: Also Sonix who are you new friend (see Cooper,Sonia,A2,2B,9S).

Sonix: So let me tell you from the beginning about how this happen first?

20 minute later of explain

Sonix: And that it.

Ruby: Wow Sonix so your brother and Sister are back from the dead by android call Eve right that was Opzin was going to tell you he told us to get you for this Eve person?

Sonix: (Eye widen) When did he show up?

Weiss: Well he just show up on the fallen kingdom near Mountain Glenn so they call RWBY,JNPR and You for check this Eve guy or something.

Sonix: No we can't rish our friend for this one guy he is a Merciless guy who bound for blood you can come but can't risk anymore allies along in the way so yeah.

Ruby: Sonix I know you are worried when it come to our friend you rather risk your life for our safely but you has risk your lives more for us but everyone we know has been ready for a battle that they are unsure of but they are ready to take on what the world made has for them it could be their destiny for something they fight for we all has something to fight even if it value our life.

Sonix: Thank Ruby so Mountain Glenn huh So who is meeting us there?

Weiss: Well right now we are heading with Miss Goodwitch,Qrow,my Sister Winter and that it.

Sonix: Alright so Me,Summer,Ruby,Weiss,and lastly 2B you are coming with me and 9S i going to need you to give us some info about Eve Stable condition got it?

9S: Will Do Sonix but he may know from the inside by my hacking skill.

Sonix: Don't worry i deal with that Alright A2 i going to be right now stay here with Spiderman incase when i am gone and Cooper and Sonia you can go for a tour for the past 7 year when you guy pass away i call a old friend for that and Jeonier i am going to ask you to get some info about Egghead base he has not around latey so see if Nier could find him while i am dealing with Eve.

Jeonier: On it Boss(Teleport to Nier Location).

Cooper/Sonia: Thank Sonix.

Sonix: Alright Let go(Summer,Ruby,Weiss,2B Gather around him) CHAOS CONTROL!

Location: Mountain Glenn

Sonix: So Ruby do you know where are the other at?

Weiss: There(see a airship).

So there was 3 people that was coming of Warmonger so there was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face.

Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At one point she also wore a golden wristwatch. Her name is Professor Glynda Goodwitch but the student call her Professor Goodwitch.

The second one he had dark spiky hair and donned a cloak, with predominantly dark or black clothing. In "Ruby Rose", Ozpin described him as a "dusty, old crow". In his official design, he has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His Name is Qrow Branwen

Lastly She is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. Her Name is Winter Schnee.

Sonix: Hey there Everyone so it seem like everyone attending for this mission am i right?

Ruby: Yup So Uncle Qrow where is this Eve guy at?

Qrow: Well according to Oz Info he is somewhere in this area look like we are going to spit to cover more Ground and Summer is that you alive?

Summer: Yup it me Qrow but we should be forcing on Eve first.

Winter: Indeed we should get more time finding him rather.

?: That won't be necessary cause i already have you in my trap.

Sonix: (know that Voice) Hey is that (turn around to see Fully Broken Eve covered in black virus)

Qrow: Damn Something must has happen to this guy.

Sonix: Yeah Qrow it did he blame me for his brother but Raven Kill him not me.

Qrow: Wait? My Sister was there?

Sonix: Right now we has to deal with him but what does he mean his trap(Sonix Scent) Crap He place Grimm in this area already how and when did he do this i need to get everyone out here before they(get a punch from Eve being sent flying by the destroy building)

2B: SONIX! You going to pay for that Eve.

Ruby: First we need to pass of these Grimm in order to get to him.

Weiss: One of us should go see how Sonix is okay.

Sonix: No need man he got me Good But This time i ain't playing around this time(went Radin Sonix Form) Let Dance Eve!

Eve: Gladly Sonix the hedgehog You will get a quick Death by my Hand!

* * *

 **Next time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here Man Eve is getting more Insane by the second and great Saw Gold is here really Wish we has Rock right about now**

 **Rock: ...**

 **Sonix: Rock when you get here and what with the silent treatment are you okay?**

 **Eve: I Has control you friend mind she only listen to me now Kill Sonix the hedgehog.**

 **Sonix: NO ROCK LISTEN TO ME I AM YOUR FRIEND I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU**

 **Heroes VS Villain Part 1**

 **Sonix: So Egghead is gather all the Villain from Different Dimension and world time to rise up a army of Heroes to make it even.**

* * *

DARKSONIXKILLER Here So I am done with this Awesome Ch Hope Sonix is going to gain a new form in Heroes Vs Villain part 2 that is going to like Dragon Ball Super one so yeah with So Make sure to Follow,Review,Like THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	8. Heroes Vs Villain Part 1

I don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on A YoRHA and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix has reunited with his brother and his Sister and Ruby Rose Mother Their name is Cooper,Sonia,Summer so Sonix has received word from Opzin the headmaster of Beacon Academy so Sonix,Weiss,Ruby,Qrow,Glynda,Winter so they are meeting at Mountain Glenn so when our Heroes got there Eve was there but something was wrong with his like his face felt more of those dark mark so Will Sonix and his friend be able to defeat or some Evil might be unleashed upon the world.**

* * *

Sonix: Hm Ruby,Weiss,Qrow,Winter Need you to deal with the Grimm while me,2B,Glynda go defeat Eve okay if you need some backup i will send my Clone to cover you but i need to save up my energy.

Ruby: Don't worry about us we take care of them just kick this guy butt for us(charge at the Grimm)

Weiss: Same here (dodge and use her Glyphs on some of them Grimm).

Qrow: Don't forget now kid you own me a round after this (slice a Grimm in halfwith his Harbinger)

Winter: Yes you are the symbol of hope you carried all these Heroes from different world you are the only one who can defeat Evil and bring Peace to our world.(upper slash a Grimm with her Sword)

Sonix: Alright everyone you ready for this?

Glynda: Sure Sonix you lead the battle from here i cover with my Semblance and 2B could deal with the ground troop.

2B: Alright let go(Sword Stance)

Eve: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY SONIXXXXXXXX!

Sonix: (Sign) Great time to party(Fight Stance)

 **BGM: FIST BUMP by Sega**

So Sonix rush to Eve and give him a Kick to the face and a second one on the stomach and punch him flying to abandon Building that was being crushing so Sonix ask Goodwitch to launch him at Eve when he get up so Glynda use her Telekinesis to lift Sonix and throw him at Eve so Eve got up and Roar and got hit in the face by Sonix Spindash so Sonix did a couple of punch on Eve face and grab his arm and threw him up and Glynda combos with him grab some of the wall from the broken building and slam him down but Eve punch the broken wall only to see 2B grab her Virtuous Contract and aim it at the tip of Eve heart but something Shot 2B off angle for killing Eve so Sonix look around only to find Black Rock Shooter.

Sonix: What? Rock you better now cool now you can help Fight Eve.

Eve: (giggling and Laughing)

Sonix: What so funny Mess up virus pants.

Eve: Oh you are such a fool to think she only came here for you no she is being control by me.

Sonix: (Shock) Wha? How.

Eve: It will just spoil the surprise so Rock Kill Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Wait Rock Don't fight this Madman Control.

Rock:...

Sonix: Great the Silent treatment moment Glynda i need you and 2B deal with Eve i try to help Rock while i am at it okay.

Glynda: Understood Sonix.

2B: be careful Sonix we may need you for this when you are done.

Sonix: Got it go i think i may has a plan of how to beat Eve 9S you there?

9S:(on Com) Yeah Sonix?

Sonix: See if you can Hack Eve system from where you are at here i am going to see if you can hack him in a far distance but i first i need to help a friend out and i tell you to do t.

9S: I am on it just say when and i got it.

Sonix: Roger that Kid(end Com) Alright let go Rock (Fight Stance).

Rock:...(pull out her Black Blade).

 **BGM: Monster by Skillet**

So Rock use her Rock Cannon on Sonix but Sonix dodge couple of the Cannon shot that Rock kept missing so Sonix went up to Rock and trying to hold her but Rock use her Black Blade to slice Sonix but Sonix dodge multiply time from her Black Blade. Then he think of a plan to see how to get near her so Sonix look at Ruby and them they were almost done with the Grimm. So Sonix is going to use Light Speed Attack. when he Charge up while Rock Dash front at Sonix then Glynda use her Telekinesis to hold Rock where she was then she throw Rock at a broken down Building. So Rock use her Rock Cannon to get some of the broken wall from the Collapse building so She stare at Sonix, who was at 100 percent on Light speed Attack. So he Blast off and Do couple of hit on Rock making sure she stay down but with her tough Durability it was much harding for Sonix to do damage for her so Ruby Saw Sonix having some Problem. So she shot her Crescent Rose bullet to Electrified Dust on her, So it sting Rock but she was moving a little bit. So Sonix has to make this shot count so he backflips into Spindash and blast off Rock making her flying to a Giant in the tunnel hoping that didn't hurt her too much. Sonix and Ruby both Thumb but Sonix saw a Grimm behind Ruby. So Sonix use Stop Time and pull out his Pistol divine and shot the Grimm in the head and resume time.

Ruby: Thank Sonix.

Sonix: Welcome Ruby i am going to see if Rock is okay after this but go help the other while i deal with Eve(rush to aid Glynda and 2B).

Ruby: On it Sonix.

Meanwhile with 9S

9S: (calling Sonix) Alright Sonix i am almost done with the hacking process

Sonix: Alright what is the percent?

9S: 98% almost there just keep him busy a little longer Sonix.

Sonix: On it (end Call)

9S:Alright when this end everything will be over right A2? (look around but can't find A2) Where did the hell did she ran off to?

9S: Right now sooo close for it (reach 100 percent of the hacking process) Awesome Sonix i am next Eve mind

Sonix: Great try to see what causeing his body to go Nut alright i am doing my best to gain his attention on me.

9S: Try not to die Sonix.

Sonix: Hey that what i was built for man just find the thing that making him go insane before i die.

9S: Fine Fine Hm? (see some Files), Weird i don't think i didn't see this Files in the YoRHa Units Record let me see (open Files) N-No Sonix we has some good new and some Bad news for you.

Sonix: (Struggling) Tell me later 9S kinda got caught up with being grab by Eve giant hand.

9S: You need to hear the Bad news parts first.

Sonix: Alright Tell me what you has.

9S: So Remember when you save A2 from the first day when you saw her well Your Nemesis is going to Kidnapped A2 and make her slave and built dozen of Clone of A2.

Sonix: Wha? Already when i am done here tell me the good news.

9S: I try to see if i can find A2 before he could Kidnapped her.

Sonix: Alright.

Meanwhile with A2

A2: Why do i feel i am being Follow right now?

?: Because you are my dear.

A2: (Pull out Type-4O Sword) Who the hell are you?

: Why i am and i came here to kidnapped you A2 because i trick those fool thinking. I was going to capture 2B during the battle but your Berserk Mode, I did a scan and it is amazing maybe something i can use against that meddling Hedgehog Sonix and his friend.

A2: Sorry Doc but you are going to die here because you are alone.

Eggman: What you think i brought these Friend come alone?

A2:(Eye Widen) N-No not them.

So show A2 of her two fallen friend Units Number 16 and Number 2 and they are different than she was remember.

A2: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM!

Eggman: Well i Look into your past and decide to rebuild your lost Allies friend ain't this a family reunion?

A2: YOU SON OF A..I Kill you!

Eggman: Well you got your Order capture her and bring her to me we has some plan for her.(flew off)

Unit 16 and 2: Roger that.(swing her sword)

A2:(Guard her attack) Damn it I am not doing it again.

Units 16: So A2 how many year since you left up us for year? Huh you heartless Bitch you call us your friend when you left us for dead.

Units 2: I love you A2 but why did you leave us?(kick A2 in the Stomach)

A2: (grunt) I Didn't know you were infected by the Unknown Virus I swear i didn't know.

Units 16: the Doctor is going to has us make a new world order for all of us we are going to be free from Order and perfection come join us A2, So we can has to take order from no one just us free people who has been stuck Chain of Command.

Units 2: Yeah A2 Please come join us for we can together again.

A2: (pain from her heart) Damn it I really want to restart from the beginning but i don't know what to do anymore i-i..

?: What the hell are you doing here A2 Sonix and the other are worried about you.

A2: (Turn around seeing 9S) 9S? How did you find me here?

9S: No time to explain that Eggman person is going to clone a dozen of you and create a new order from the beginning, but he is not he going to Eradicate every Single YoRHa Units, that he is going to built in the end we need to stop him before he try to create the ultimate power of our knowledge.

A2: Your right i been busy on my mind thinking should i restart from the beginning. I has done many thing in the past that haunt from day and night (raise her Sword at Units 16 and Units 2) Don't worry 16 and 2 i will set you off free from this Man Control.

Units 16: (Lance Stance) Bring it Number 2.

Units 2: (Fist Stance) Aww you should join us A2 we could has been a family again.

9S: Don't worry A2 i will fix their system from the inside when we are done here.

A2: Thank you 9S For now let go(Sword Stance).

9S: Right (Hacking Stance).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Alright Eve is Down Finally man he was hard to beat what you think Glynda?

Glynda: To think that a man made android is fill with Emotion i don't think we has something like that here in Remnant.

Sonix: Make sense after a while now you going to see a lot of new stuff from time to time.

Sonix: 2B any luck contact 9S?

2B: Yeah i got his location he is somewhere near east from here.

Sonix:(pick up Eve in his Shoulder) Nice First i am going to take Eve somewhere they can't even find him maybe trap him in the negative Zone.

Glynda: We will make sure he don't escape there too.

Sonix: Alright Ruby i want you to Take 2B to 9S and Weiss,Qrow,Winter can you guy take Black to the recovery Center, cause i think i might done it a little bit to much when Eve told me he was controlled her so yeah sorry it if seen too much for you.

Ruby: Got it Sonix(pick us 2B and Blast off to 9S location).

Winter: Not at all Sonix after all we need to deal with the worse case scenarios from time to from so do what need to be done.

Qrow: She is Right Sonix not all of us Huntmen could deal with this in One day but you know this from the beginning none of us could figure out how and where they can be at you are the Legend of greater Heroes.

Weiss: Despite your knowledge you know what seem to happen even you happen to play those so call Video Game.

Sonix: (sweatdrop) Dang so much for keeping i only play my video game when i am done saving the world you know but guess you figure me out alright see you guy later Glynda you coming?

Glynda: (Nod).

Sonix: You might want to hold on to my Arm just in case Glynda i want to make you don't miss your lunch after this.

Glynda: Not at all Sonix Go for it.

Sonix: (use Chaos Control to teleport The Fantastic Four Base)

Qrow: I wonder how is this happened from the Beginning?

?: Because it was before it even start.

Summer: Raven?.

Raven: Hey Sum when i hear you has been revived from the dead by Eve i didn't want to see me like after you know.

Summer: Rave you know i forgive you but why did you leave Taiyang and your daughter Yang they both miss you.

Raven: There was something i has to do alone that, When i left to do some recon mission on my own when it come to it that why. i has to grab the relic in order to beat Salam but when that Hedgehog came and save the world i didn't think he was a Legend from the beginning so i..

Summer: (hand on her lips) It okay you don't has to leave your family when it come to those situation i made a promise to Ruby and Yang that i will always ca=ome back telling them story about my Mission how i became Super-mom.

Qrow: So Raven what are you going to do now?

Raven: I join but only for Sonix word fill me with hope so where is he meeting us at?

Winter: He went to take Eve to the Negative Zone so he be back in a second.

Sonix: (teleport back) I am back baby.

Glynda: I am impressed about how your power has grown lately Sonix.

Sonix: Well i am from a different Earth before my world was destory.

Weiss: (Shocked) H-How did you know when he was going to come back?

Winter: Just know he was going to teleport back when Raven say his name am i right Raven?

Raven: (Little Blush) S-Shut it.

Sonix: So Raven didn't think you were going to take the fight to the good fight so i has a plan but we need to regroup to my hideout first (Call Nier) Hey Nier think you could Beam us to the Hideout.

Nier: On it Boss.(Beam Sonix and the other Huntsman to the hideout).

Meanwhile with Eggman

Eggman: Any luck with the weapon Orbot?

Orbot: Well we are at 83% of the project.

Eggman: (Laughing Evilly) When we are finish with this new Weapon we can rule this word i can finally make Eggman Empire and maybe Clone those YoRHa to be the perfect Army rather these little critter, We be happend to find in Green Hill Zone. So i am going to call this weapon Death Destroyed, (reval a giant Beam gun) With this energy inside a YoRHa black Box. They has a high energy stores in their bodies. I am going to use it to make the world bow to HAHAHAHAHAH!

?: Even if we take over that Damn Hedgehog is going to be in the way no matter what we do he and his friend are going to stop your plan while you are doing you are going to need us to deal with him and his friend.

Eggman: Thank you and you are?

?: Just Call me Fleetway Sonix His Negative Form so to speak.

So this Evil Twister Hedgehog he has Black Skin, he has lifeless eye and he has Dark red gloves and he blue sneaker like Sonix and he brown skin on his chest,arm,mouth His name is Fleetway Sonix the hedgehog.

Eggman: Wait Fleetway Sonix i thought you die from him Year ago.

Fleetway Sonix: I thought i did but i came back from Hell and getting my revenge on that Blue Bastard for sending back there so You has a plan Doctor?

Eggman: Why yes we are gather some of the energy from the Death Destroyed but we need some of the YoRHa Units A2. Here this is what she look like so you can get a better chance of finding her (give him a picture of A2).

Fleetway Sonix: Hm Seem like my type of Ladies where is she at Doc?

Eggman: Green Hill Zone.

Fleetway Sonix: On It Doctor Eggman(Flew off) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I Can't believe i came back from Hell now it time to visit a old friend first Hey Sonix guess what Fleetway is Back hope you are ready for me cause i ain't getting spare anymore of your friend alive while you are away HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile with 9S and A2

A2: (clean her sword) Sorry 16 and 2 i didn't know 9S are they?

9S: No they are barely alive i can fix them i need to get them back to Sonix Home so still then we need to figure out a plan about what is Eggman want with you?

?: I don't know Kid maybe she want him for something.

9S: Who are you?

?: Chill Kid i am a friend from Sonix The name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

So 9S and A2 has encounter a Soul Reaper he has spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. and he has a wears his standard black shihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: So you must be 9S and A2 Sonix Told me about you two so he told me that we are meeting at his hideout we need to hurry because i scent a Sinter Energy heading this way grab my hand.

A2/9S: (nod grab Ichigo hand).

Ichigo: (Teleport to Sonix hidden Base)

Fleetway Sonix: Damn it i thought must has miss them no matter when the doctor get what he need we will show Sonix and his friend the true meaning of Hell but now till next time Sonix you going to feel my power that i was training in hell.(teleport back to Eggman)

* * *

 **Next Time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and girls Sonix here and look like Eggman is Here in Eggman Land nice job Nier alright time to need this once and for all.**

 **Fleetway Sonix: Hey there Sonix long time no see.**

 **Sonix: (Anger) YOU I THOUGHT I KILL YOU HOW DID YOU COME BACK?**

 **Fleetway Sonix: Let just say i was receive a second chance and now, I am twice as power from before so i am going to Kill everyone you love and show you the meaning of Despair Sonix the hedgehog.**

 **Sonix: (went Hyper Sonix form) Don't go near my family Dirty Family Killer.**

 **Fleetway Sonix: Or what it not like you has nothing else to lose.**

 **Heroes Vs Villain Part 2**

 **Sonix: Let me show you the result of my Training for year for everyone i has made during the year Fleetway you can't beat me like this.**

* * *

So i am done with the Ch 8 so hope this could live up for any lost casue so Fleetway Sonix is a OC made by me so i made him when i was in 9 Grade so i decide to make his entrance to the front do so yeah Plot Twist what will our Heroes against this Edge Hedgehog so i will be making a new Story very Soon so i am going to make either Blazblue or My Hero Academia tell me what you think i should do for this Badass Crossworlds and Please leave a Review,Follow,Favourite And i will talk to you peep Later Bye Bye


	9. Heroes Vs Villain Part 2

I Don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time On YoRHa and A Hedgehog**

 **Sonix and the other have finally defeat Eva now but a new threat has rise up his name is Fleetway Sonix the hedgehog Sonix Alt Version he is back from Hell before Sonix was a hero at the age of 15 his brother and Sister were dead so 2 year after avenger his Sibling but now he is back and built for revenge for our Blue Blur how will Sonix react to see a Fallen Villain that he has once kill in the past.**

* * *

Ichigo: Hey Sonix you here?

Sonix: Yo Ichigo long time no see.

Ichigo: I has A2 and 9S with me.

Sonix: Alright opening the Blast Door now(Open the Blast Door).

9S: (Amazed by their new Base) Whoa i never thought Sonix made all this.

Sonix: Well i didn't i has some help along the way.

A2: What kind of base is this?

Sonix: It a High Tech Base where no one can find us from the inside or outside from any friend or foe try to enter our hideout.

9S: Amazing Sonix i never knew you were this smart.

Sonix: Nah it all thank for all my friend for making this far.

Ichigo: Sonix i scent a unusual energy when i saw A2 and 9S.

Sonix: Yeah i felt it too at first i thought it might be a high power energy source but (Thought) It can't be him i kill him year ago i wonder Eggman has revive him for day or week maybe even in a month(Back to reality) Sound like someone i know who is fit for this one.

A2: Who?

Sonix: Nier come here real quick.

?: Yes Boss.

So there was a female YoRHa unit she has white short hair and she is wearing a t-Shirt and with a black Pants and with some high tech sneaker and she has brown eye her skin is like 2B her name is Nier.

A2/9S: A ANOTHER YORHA UNITS!

Sonix: Well this one was built from scratch so yeah anyway Ichigo how are the other Doing?

Ichigo: Well me and Orihime been married for a year now and we has a son.

Sonix: Nice tell her i say Hi okay?

Ichigo: (Grin) Will do see you later Sonix(Teleport back home).

A2: How many World has you save?

Sonix: (Thinking) More like 105 i believe don't lost count after me becoming a Hero.

9S/A2: WHAT?!

Sonix: Yeah don't it was really a difficult time when i need a vacation for once but it was hard getting it so yeah.

9S: So what do we do now since Eva is now out of the picture?

Sonix: Now we need to take out Eggman and the rest of Injustice Society they made has a Undead Army of YoRHa units but when it come to Team Legend we conquest over many thing so yeah Hey Nier think you can get the rest of the gang to meet up at the meeting Room.

Nier: Sure Boss(Teleport to the Meeting Room).

A2: She can Teleport?

Sonix: Only a Short period not all the time when she use Teleport too much it leave her power core unstable so she must use a amount of time that she use it.

9S: Not going to question it.

Sonix: You were going to say if that might cause a Wormhole than yes it going to anyway.

9S: Never mind.

2B: Sonix i see you came back from your mission taking care of Eva.

Sonix: Yup he was hard but it was no big deal for me so is everyone.

2B: (Nod) But Samus has something to do in outer Space so she left this for you(Give Sonix a Note)

Dear Sonix

Sorry for dipping out so earlier before since Sa-X is back she and i has some unfinished business so i won't be joining you for this she say that she was brought back to life so i am going to find this Person and Kill his or her ass no matter what but still then i will call you in case she is getting me a bad time okay?

Love Samus

Sonix: Alright then so ,Neir,Joseph,Jeonier,2B,A2,9S,Summer,Winter,Qrow,Ruby,Weiss,Black Wait is Black still in the recover room by any chance?

2B: (nod) She is still in recovery after that battle when she was in Eva Control so everyone is in there we are just waiting for you.(went to the Meeting Room)

Sonix: Alright 2B 9S and A2 meet me in there i be in a second.

A2: Got it.(went to the meeting Room)

9S: Roger That.(Head to the Meeting Room)

Sonix: (thought) Eggman what are you planning now?

Meeting Room

Qrow: So is everyone Here?

Jeonier: Well we need to wait for Sonix and we can begin.

Weiss: (Sign) What is taking him so long does he know we suppose to has a plan of attack against Eggman and his Injustice Society.

Sonix: Chill out Snow Queen there was something i has to do first.

Weiss: (jump) S-Sonix when did you get here?

Sonix: About 3 second ago why?

Winter: You really are the Master of Stealth.

Ruby: (Gigging) Man that was so funny about making Weiss jump.

Weiss:(Blush) S-Shut it Dolt.

Sonix: Alright so what i has gather (show a inte map of Eggman land) Look like Eggman increase his Defense the last few ago so we are going to need a man breach on the outside so 2B and 9S,Winter,Qrow go breach in there in lower Eggman Defense while the rest of our get their attention anyone with me on that?

Nier: Well it going to hard getting there since Eggman has some Villain with him by a second.

Sonix: Don't worry about that i can deal with them.

Ruby: So when are we heading out Sonix?

Sonix: Well we are going to think we are going to attack them now so i am going to get their attention while 2B,9S,Winter,Qrow both go in.

Weiss: And the plan don't work?

Nier: It will Work Weiss Sonix Always get the job done no matter what.

Sonix: Yup so we be heading out at 5 get everything you need ready because i know Egghead he going to has lot of Defense firewall all kind of stuff in their.

2B: Sonix before we head out what is the mission?

Sonix: Oh before i forget(Showing them a Item) This is what Eggman is going to increase his Army with 2B and 9S skill we should be able to take it down alright everyone?

Everyone include Team Legend: (Nod)

Sonix: Dismiss.

5 hour later

Sonix: Alright everyone in place?

Qrow: Yup Oh and Sonix Jeoneir want me to give this to you.(Hand Sonix a Familia weapon)

Sonix: Hey my Judgement and Divine Gun man it been so long guy(Spinning his gun) yup like old time(put his gun on his holster).

Sonix: So wants i get in position you 4 push in by the back entrance and 9S Hack the system okay?

9S: Got it Sonix.

Sonix: Let do this.

Meanwhile on Eggman Empire

Cubot: Hey uh boss we has a one man Hedgehog heading to us.

Orbot: (Shock) We has to warn the doctor(Rush to get Eggman)

Eggman: (Laughing) This is going to the ultimate weapon to conquest the world.

Orbot: Boss Boss we has some trouble.

Eggman: You idiot can you see i am looking at the most powerful weapon create by mankind.

Orbot: Yes but..

Eggman: But what?(felt the shaking from outside) The Heck was that?

Orbot: That was i was trying to tell you Sonix is here?

Eggman:(Eye Widen) Wha? he here already MEN FIRE THE CANNON!

Cubot: What you want us to do Doc?

Eggman: I want you idiot to make sure Sonix doesn't past the second defense make sure he don't past this part alright?

Orbot: Got it Boss.

Outside the Base

Sonix: (Smirk while running in Water ) Man look like Eggman is giving everything he got at me but(Mind Link) Hey Qrow Winter,2B,9S are you there?

Qrow: Almost there Sonix we 9S is hacking the door now plus Eggbot has already spot us so we are taking them out before they sound the alarm.

Sonix: Awesome me i am having lot of fun over here.

Ruby: Sonix make sure to don't die alright please come back safely.

Weiss: It Sonix we are talking about he always come back alive safe and sound.

Sonix: Yeah i am not letting Baldy Nosehair beat me not let after me winning all the time make it a chart of all the time Egghead losing to me.

Weiss: Make Sense even through why does he still keep going?

Sonix: (Shrug) Don't know but i do know this.

Weiss: What?

Sonix: He did told me once but he will never stop still i am dead and make me pay for making him a bottom tier villain but i hasn't done anything to him that day but he blame me for his mother death saying it was me but i told him i never kill people never.

Ruby: So he was blind by anger huh?

Sonix: (Spin Dash and Boost)Yup But i don't blame him for was not my fault even though i didn't kill his mother.

Weiss: You think it might be someone else that kill his mother?

Sonix:(side-step the bullet) No Clue but i did hear a rumour about a hedgehog who look like me but i was thinking about Metal me but i already defeat him so it must be someone i know in a long time.

Weiss: Let not jump into conclusion yet we more when you come back okay?

Sonix: Got it Qrow any luck?

Qrow: We are in see you inside Sonix.

Sonix: Will Do(end Mind link and jump into a rocket and pull it toward the base) Hey Eggman Here Sonix(Smirk and Dash to his location) Hey Egghead Miss me?

Eggman: (Glare at the Hedgehog) You Meddling Hedgehog how dare you step into my base do you has any idea what you told from me?

Sonix: Listen i told a million time i didn't kill your mother it was..

?: It was me Eggman.

Eggman: Who are you?

?:(Came out of the Shadow) Let just say i want to release all that anger on our worst enemy of all Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix:(Eye Widen) N-No it can't be i-I Kill you how are you alive?

So the hedgehog that appread was Fleetway Sonix the hedgehog and he look at the Doctor

Eggman: I-It was you?

Fleetway Sonix: Yup her blood was delicious.

Eggman: (look at Sonix) You were telling the Truce i am sorry Sonix my rage Blind me for thinking that you kill her.

Sonix:(Sign) Yeah but Fleetway how are you alive? I kill you 5 year ago so there should be no chance that you couldn't be alive.

Fleetway Sonix: I was training in Hell for 5 year waiting for the perfect moment but to tell you this Hedgehog(Stab Eggman behind his chest) I want him dead from the very beginning.

Eggman:(spitting out Blood) B..u..t..i..w...a...s..t...h...e..o..n..e..w..h..o..c..r...e...a..t..i...v..e..y..o..u?

Fleetway Sonix: Not anymore(Slice his Body in half)

Sonix:(Shock) N-No Eggman(Glare at his Alt Self) D-DAMN YOU HE WAS ONLY HUMAN AND YOU TOOK HIS DREAM AWAY FROM HIM AND HE WAS MY NEMESIS AND NOW (Went Super God Form) YOU DECIDE TO END HIS LIFE WHY!?

Fleetway Sonix: Easy to settle this Rivalry once and for all.

Sonix: YOU WANT IT THAN yoU GOT IT(Fight Stance) LET GO DIRTY NEMESIS KILLER!

Fleetway Sonix: Gadly Sonix the hedgehog(Fight Stance)

 **BGM: Ka Ka Kachi Daze by Dragon Ball Super**

 **So Sonix charge at Fleetway and give him a punch to the face and a roundhouse kick to his gut sending him flying out of Eggman base then Fleetway Sonix recover from that kick so he dash at Sonix punch his side of his rib but Sonix block it his with his knee and Sonix combos with his fist and leg to do a brutal beatdown and a uppercut to sending Fleetway flying to the sky and pasting the atmosphere and Fleetway couldn't believe that. He was being pushed that Sonix might be defeat so Fleetway Smirk and panting that he was barley beat up at so the battle was over.**

Sonix: (Teleport) Has enough?

Fleetway Sonix: No way Sonix this shit here is fun you are beating my ass up here maybe i should start being serious now(Power up).

Sonix: (Punch him in his gut before he transform) No!

Fleetway Sonix: Wha? How did you?

Sonix: Time to end this Fleetway Sonix(hold both his hand)

Fleetway Sonix:(Smirk) SOLAR FLARES!

Sonix: Agh Can't see.

Fleetway Sonix: We will meet again Sonix Cho(Teleport).

Sonix: (Rubbing his eye) Damn he got away (Teleport back to Eggman Base looking at the lifeless Doctor)Sorry Eggman i try to save you but now you die by my Alt hand (Sign) maybe i buried you when this is all over(Mind Link) Qrow you found the weapon?

Qrow: Yup and heading back to the meeting point that Snow Queen give us.

Sonix: Alright heading there now(Grab Eggman lifeless body and teleport to the meeting point).

3 day before Eggman Funeral

So there was a funeral about the Great Doctor Eggman who dies by the hand of Fleetway Sonix the hedgehog even Eggman was Sonix and Sonic Nemesis for year so the first one who went up was Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic: Heh Usually but since my old Nemesis die by the hand of Sonix Alt self thing will never be the same with you Egghead i still remember those moment in the past but now with you out of the picture i believe we couldn't share those moment since i can't because i am going to miss you Egghead(pat on his coffin).

Sonix: Hey Everyone i know this is one of those moment but Eggman well should i say Robotnik. he want to rule the world but His Grandfather Gerald has fell into the madness when his Granddaughter Maria was kill by the military. He was anger about humanity for taking his Maria from his. So that when Ivo decide to fulfill his Great Grandfather dream by taking over Mobius but that when Sally Acorn rally up the remain people and call them the Freedom Fighter they fought Eggman for year before i was in their world. I didn't know what Timeline i was in, But i know in my heart. I always to become a hero like Sonic and i did peace was restored and next couple year i help Sonic more time than he has help me during my adventure as a hero but. Now i know what it like being in rage blind you when you lost someone very close to you but now we but one chance to avenge Eggman Death by killing Fleetway Sonix the hedgehog since he ruin a man dream who want to take over and i never thought. I be saying we all has something to believe on but now one of them was Shatter, so (look at Eggman coffin) Rest Easy Egghead.

So when everyone buried the Great Doctor Eggman everyone was leaving returned to their own world the only people was there was Team Legend and Team Heroes.

Sonix: So this is it huh guy with Eggman dead there is no chance for him creating Eggman Land anymore Mobius is at peaceful but at what cost?

Sonic: Sonix Right why did Fleetway Kill him true he was create by your blood but did not deserve death from this.

Tails: I do a scan about this one but still we are going to have to moving on (walking away).

Knuckle: Same here Guy got to protect the Master Emerald as always see you later Sonix.(Hover to Angel island).

Sonic: I am going to do few lap see you later(Dash off to Green Hill Zone).

Nier: Well i be at my Lab if you need me Sonix(Teleport to Lab).

Joseph: I will be the game room playing Pool(Teleport to the Game room).

Jeonier: Sonix are you okay?

Sonix: I now know what it like miss a nemesis even though he plan to take over the planet but now his dream is fading away like ash plus. He like only human who was follow by his Grandfather maybe(Grip his Fist) If i could have save him maybe he won't be dead from Fleetway me. But i stood there knowing his dead just give me a minute Jeonier i be there in the Hideout in a second i want to say some few word to him.

Jeonier: I understand Sonix take your time(Teleport to her room).

Sonix: (walk up to Eggman Coffin) Hey there Ivo it been a while now, so i came to tell you that i am sorry for letting to die. I was dealing with my Alt Self and didn't know he was going to kill you i hope you can forgive me for my mistake see you later Eggman.(Rush back to his Hideout)

6 Week Later After Eggman Death

Nier: Hey 2B and 9S what up?

2B: Hey Nier is Sonix okay?

Nier: He is holding the guilt about Eggman Death.

9S: I understand what it felt like to lose someone trust me i know.

Nier: Alright (Calling Sonix) Sonix you there?

Sonix: I was behind you the entire time Nier.

Nier: You need to stop doing that.

Sonix: (Gigging) Sorry now i think i got over Eggman Death but even though he will live on in my memories as a nemesis so what is it you want to talk about 2B and 9S?

2B: We found a another Base for the Injustice Society is at.

Sonix: Really Where at?

9S: But it is in our world so yeah you going to has to use Chaos Control to get there.

Sonix: Alright first let get A2 then we can head out.

9S: Cool we meet you there.(Heading with 2B)

Sonix: Let hope they don't do something stupid while we get there.

Nier: Hey Boss.

Sonix: Yeah Nier?

* * *

Nier: Jeoneir want you to has this(Give Sonix a old gift)

Sonix: (open the gift revealed a Chill Dog) Oh nice a Chill Dog (Ate in one bite) Tell Jeonier i say Thank.

Nier: No Prob if you need me i am going to bulid a teleporter to 2B and 9S world there alright?

Sonix: (Nod)

Nier: I see if i can finish it tonight see you later Sonix(Teleport to her Lab).

Sonix: So this should one Shell of a party let do this.

* * *

 **Next Time on a YoRHa and A Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girl Sonix Here Man this place look peaceful but not so much for the machine trying to kill you so we need to meet this Anemone person here right?**

 **A2: What the hell they are the android are attack the Resistance Camps already?**

 **Sonix: So much for a visit for a new world say think they got some Chill Dog while i am at it?**

 **From New to old**

 **Sonix: Man this place is left of the war huh?**

* * *

 **So i am done with Ch 9 now so i kinda need a villain who has the brain since i has Fleetway Kill Eggman so yeah. I am trying to figure who should i replace Eggman with as much i want to add Lex,Doctor Doom, or Norman, but since i can't take Lex and Norman because they both has Nemesis to deal with so i think Doctor Doom is my best option of them all**


	10. From Old to new

I don't own any of these character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **has die from the enemy hand name Fleetway Sonix the hedgehog Sonix Alt version created. So Sonix has made his promise to avenge him by killing Fleetway Sonix with his own hand, but now the Injustice Society is having a base in A2,2B,9S Homeworld. So Sonix and the other YoRHa Unit are going there to figure out what is their plan is?**

* * *

Sonix: You guy ready?

A2/2B/9S: (nod)

Sonix: Okay then (Raise his arm up) CHAOS CONTROL!(Transport to Nier Automata)

Stage:City Rune

Sonix: Whoa this place is amazing but where are the people at?

2B: 9S do you has contact Pascal that we has return.

A2: Sorry to tell you this 2B and 9S but Pascal is dead.

2B: (Look concreted at A2) How?

A2: He told me to kill him before the children die in the factory so he told me that he has nothing to live for when i told Pod 042 to shut him down.

2B: (grip her Fist) So You didn't has a choice did you?

Sonix: Whoa hold on 2B Maybe Pascal didn't know there was a way for him to know the meaning the life.

2B: (Glare) You think you know something about Human they don't has nothing to live for what else is there to do?

A2: I know you blame or killing but i has no self-regret for it so i am sorry 2B for killing Pacasl.

9S: Come on 2B she didn't know okay let just head to the resistance Camp and..

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Uh Guy is that robots coming from the camp over there?

Pod 042: Incoming call from the Resistance Camp.

Sonix: Let hear it.

Resistance Troop: We...need..back..up...is..there...someone...there..who..can..help..us.

Sonix: Time to Save live everyone grab on.

A2/2B/9S: (Nod and grab the hedgehog arm).

Sonix: GO!(blast to the resistance Camp)

Resistance Camp

Sonix: Wha?

9S: Why are the Android killing Everyone?

2B: Doesn't Matter we need to save many as we can.

Sonix: I deal with the Heavy hitter Android (Took off).

A2: I help Sonix with them as well(Rush to help the blue blur).

2B: 9S Try to rewrite their program and take them out one by one.

9S: On it 2B(ready his Cruel Oath).

2B: (Sword Stance) Let go you Damn Machine.(Charge at the android)

With A2 and Sonix

Sonix: Ha(drop kick a android collab with the other one) that would show them.

A2: Ha(slice a Android behind the Blur) You know you should always check your surrodneed you know that Sonix?

Sonix: (gigging) Sorry about that A2 (Sonix Scent and Punch a Giant Android out of the camp) Man these android are a pain huh?

A2: Yup they are but wanna to get serious (Went Berserk Mode) ARG!

Sonix: Same here(Went Super Sonix) Time to put them metal head back to their grave.

Back to 2B and 9S

2B: 9S what is the percent of the incoming Android?

9S: 5% almost done here 2B.

2B: Alright Time to end this once and for all(use R020: Mirage and swipe all the incoming Android) That should be it.

Pod 042: Warning incoming signal coming at the giant hole.

Sonix: Hm(Sonix Scent) Something tell we are not done yet.

A2: What make you say that Sonix?

Sonix: Look over there( see a giant tower) look like the source is coming from over here.

A2: (Eye Widen).

Sonix: (look at A2) What wrong?

A2: Nothing just a memory.

Sonix: Okay then let regroup with the other and plan our next move.

A2: (nod and regroup).

?: We need to gather all the remained people that are alive we need to hurry people.

A2: Anemone.

Anemone: A2,2B,9S and you are?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

Anemone: We need to find a another place to hideout.

Sonix: I do it A2,2B,9S Head to that unknown Tower i be over fast as you can okay?

A2: Be careful Sonix.

Sonix: (nod)

Anemone: Alright Everyone we are heading out now stick together now.

2B: Let go.

9S: Where are we going?

2B: To that unknown tower that Sonix speak out earlier.

A2: (Mumble)But this is one of the building that 9S and me were fighting at.

2B: A2 you coming?

A2: Coming.

inside the Unknown Tower

A2: Huh Weird the door is unlocked?

9S: Hm and Devola and her sister are missing as well?

2B: They might be in their.

A2: Let go find them Someone might has taken them inside the Tower.

9S: Hold on A2 before we go in there is something that you should know about.

A2: What is it 9S?

9S: Before when we were at the top of the area fighting those giant rolling robots i remember grabbing a file about their project for Project YoRHa Here(Give 2B and 9S The Files) These are what the files told me about this.

2B: I don't give a damn about what we do it care for all humanly that seen the peace for the human.

A2: 2B.

9S: Whoa 2B Just Calm down i think you might be anger for what we been through but that doesn't mean we get second chance in life Sonix told me when he was a hero in his past year, he told me that being a hero is never easy for what we fight for.

2B: (Sign) I am sorry about that A2 i didn't mean those.

A2: It okay 2B i know what it like to blame something or someone for those past event trust me i know.

?:Than you should know to turn back A2,2B,9S.

2B: Who the hell are you?

?: Let just say the people who can rule this world and making it perfect call me Doctor Doom and the Injustice Society and you has one chance but to turn back if you value your life.

2B: Never still you know the meaning of Humanly in our life as YoRHa Unit because we die for every single human that live in this planet we are not letting you taking over once and for all time to end this rebellion Doctor Doom.

Doctor Doom: Then you has waste your live die(summon some Android around them).

A2: The Hell Where did they come from?

9S: Great they got us from all direction.

2B: DAMN YOU DOOM!

Doctor Doom: This is what happened when you should not mess with Doctor Doom prepare to..(See a blue line taking out his Doom Bot) Wha?

Sonix: Man the party just start also got some backup as well.

Batman: We been tracking your crime for week surrender now Injustice Society.

Black Rock: (Raise her sword).

Iron Man: **We got you where we want you Injustice Society.**

Captain America: Stay down Doom this isn't the way for taking over this world.

Doctor Doom: Maybe but the source that this world need is but one person for the most amazing source.

Black Widow: And that is?

Doctor Doom: (Pointing at the Hedgehog) Him.

Avenger,2B,9S,A2,Batman,Black Rock: (Eye widen)

Sonix: Uh What?

Doctor Doom: That right this place hold all the information about the Hedgehog Blood making this world the perfect order that why i has Fleetway to Kill Eggman.

Sonix: I don't understand.

Doctor Doom: When the time come you will understand but for now i will make you at the top i will see you soon Sonix the hedgehog.

 **Iron Man: We got to protect Sonix at all cost.**

 **Hulk: HULK SMASH!(Smash the android)**

Black Widow: Sonix snap out of it don't listen for what Doom say.

Sonix: (Went Super Sonix and Chaos Control taking out the Android)...

Rock: ...(Look at the blur)

A2: (Worried)Sonix.

Sonix: (Turn around facing his friend) Sorry about this everyone i guess when he say that i must have zone out for a little bit.

A2: It okay Sonix just make sure to stay with us okay?

Sonix: Alright we need to spit up in order to find the Injustice Society so Bat,Rock,me,A2 you are with me Iron man take,Cap,Widow,Hulk to head in the higher lv and Hawkeye,2B,9S,Faclon i am going to need you to see any clue about this area okay.

All: Roger.

Sonix: I am coming to take you down Doom once and for all.

With Team Sonix

Sonix: Hm this look promise what you think Bat?

Batman: Seem like they were taking all record about the YoRHa Unit.

A2: There (ran to the archive).

Sonix: Whoa this hold lot of info do you think Rock?

Rock: (Nod).

A2: Sonix i think i found what Doom mean about using your blood for their plan.

Sonix: Let me See(grab the book from A2) Let see what we got here. A path for the unknown hedgehog blood does a 100 hundred year for making a new world order by taking one drop from the hedgehog blood and they will be their king.

Batman: King?

Sonix: Hang on there more when the person drink the hedgehog blood. He will receive godly power from increase his Speed,power,scent,hearing no matter what, but the risk to kill or injury the user it last either 20 or 50 minute that how long it will anymore is result death for both of them.

A2: Seem Painful don't you think?

Batman: But why would Doom Go for all of them just to gain Sonix Blood?

Sonix: No Clue but at least we know what he mean by my Blood for perfection.

Batman: We need to send it to the other so we can give them the info?

Sonix:(Nod).

A2: Uh Sonix you may want to take a look at this.

Sonix: What is...(Eye Widen) N-no it can't be?

Batman: What Wrong Sonix?

Sonix: I-It Jeonier.

Batman: What?

Sonix: We need to save her Come on(Rush to save Jeonier).

Jeonier:(eye barley open) H-Hey Sonix.

Sonix: Shhh we are going to get you out of here A2 think you can cut her down?

A2: I try but you are going to had to cover me when i do.

Sonix: Alright.

Jeonier: Sonix ...there..is..something..i...need..to..tell...you.

Sonix: What is it Kiddo?

Jeonier: Cooper and Sonia and Summer Die a couple hour ago.

Sonix: (Shock) H-How?

Jeonier: Nier say something about their time limit being short after putting Eve Away and their was a limit for their body to maintain for the living but Nier told me to tell you this after when this was all over.

Sonix:(a few tear) Cooper...Sonia..no..

Jeonier: I am Sorry Sonix i didn't mean to tell you the bad news.

Sonix:(Swiping his tear) It okay Jeonier thank you for telling me.

Jeonier: They even has a audio message when we are done.

Sonix: Thank A2 what are we looking at?

A2: Damn no good these are stronger than steel i am going to need like a cannon or..

Rock:(Ready her Rock Cannon)..

Sonix: Everyone move back Jeonier i am going to put a fire shield on you okay?

Jeonier:(Slowing Nod).

Sonix: (Put a Fire Shield) NOW ROCK!

Rock:(Nod and fire).

Sonix: Jeonier you okay?

Jeonier: Yeah i am good.

Sonix: Whoa easy there kiddo i got you.

Batman: What you do think they be doing here?

A2: If i has to guess maybe gathering all the resources they need in this place.

?: Warning System i repeat warning System.

Sonix: Great what now.

Batman: Not sure let hope the other are having better luck than us.

Meanwhile with 2B

2B: Damn they are so many of these Android 9S what is the process on the door?

9S: Almost done 2B (hacking the door).

Falcon: Whoa these thing act fast like inhuman reaction better than us.

Hawkeye: Doesn't matter the more Scapehead are coming the better to get the door open.

9S: Got it!

2B: Everyone come on now.(Rush to the door)

Hawkeye: This is not what i has in mind.

Falcon: Well would you look at this?

9S: Is that...

2B: A Cloning lab it would seem.

Falcon: But who are they cloning?

9S: (Swiping the glass and eye Widen) Uh Guy you may want to look at this.

Falcon: What did you found... Oh my god!

Hawkeye: (Shock) What?

2B: (Eye Widen) They didn't?

So Team 2B found a capsule cube in the lab but they found a hedgehog who look like the same like Sonix but more YoRHa version.

2B: What the hell are we looking at 9S?

9S: It would seem that Doctor Doom told us when he say Sonix is the one about his blood.

Hawkeye: Then we should take them out right?

Falcon: I see a compute (Flying to the compute and hacking the process) What?

Hawkeye: What is it?

Falcon: Doom Project is call..

2B: Call what?

Falcon: Codename: Project DownSpeed

9S: (looking at the Clone Hedgehog).

Hawkeye: We need to get this info to Stark.

Falcon: Already been Send now we need to regroup with the other first.

Hawkeye: But before we leave(Shot the cube) Make sure they can't use that anymore.(Regroup with the other)

So after team 2B left the lab one of the Clone bust open and he has dark blue eye same skin nothing else and he walk out of the lab seeing the rest of them running to a different location. And he follow him slowing behind without them noticed.

Meanwhile with Team Cap

Captain American: Alright Stark what you got for us?

 **Iron Man: Well i got something from Sam he told me that Doom is Cloning Sonix Blood and their doomday weapon is unknown but Project Downrail is it nothing else.**

 **Hulk: Hulk Smash Project.**

Black Widow: Clam down Big guy we are looking for clue we need to understand about their motive in this place.

Captain American: Wait does everyone hear that?

 **Jarvis: Sir i am detected a massive signal from the other side of the tower.**

 **Iron Man: Thank Jarvis everyone follow me(Blast off to follow a unknown signal).**

 **Hulk: (Carried Cap and Widow and follow Iron man)**

 **Iron Man: Oh God.**

Captain American: What Wrong Tony?

 **Iron Man: We has a major problem Steve.**

Captain American: And that is?

 **Iron Man: Doom has a giant Cannon aiming at the very bottom of the Tower.**

Captain American: (Shock) Then we need to stop him.

 **Iron Man: I am Contract Sonix about the situation Sonix you there?**

Sonix: Tony What up?

 **Iron Man: We got some bad news and some good news.**

Sonix: What the Good News?

 **Iron Man: Well the Good News is that 2B team found a lab and destroy it.**

Sonix: And the Bad News?

 **Iron Man: Doom is create a weapon and he is aiming at the center of the Core.**

Sonix: (Eye widen) We gotta destroy that weapon once and for all.

 **Iron Man: There should be a path that can take you to the Weapon control when you see them take them out no matter the cost.**

Sonix: Alright i am going to need Thor where is he at?

 **Iron Man: He should on his way but still them take out the control.**

Sonix: Got it(end call)

 **Iron Man: Now we need to take it out(Fire his arm beam at the weapon but protect by a shield) Damn knew this would be too easy Jarvis can you try to hack the system from the inside?**

 **Jarvis: I try to hack much as i can sir.**

 **Iron Man: Alright Everyone else let hit it hard.**

With Team Sonix

Sonix: We got to head to the weapon control fast.

Batman: (Nod)

Sonix:(Look at Jeonier) Crap we can't take Jeonier with us Batman and Rock i want you to stay with Jeonier still she is back at full strength.

Batman: We Will Sonix go we got it.

Sonix: (Nod) A2 grab my hand(Hand out).

A2: Gotcha(Grab his arm).

Sonix: (Running Stance and Blast off) GO!

Weapon Room

Sonix: A2 Go try to take out the control while i cover you alright?

A2: On it(Take her sword out and slicing the weapon control out).

Sonix: That it taking out the big gun(Take out Judgement and Divine) Time for use the Ulit(Use Hedgehog Frenzy) That should clear them out for a while now.

A2: Sonix Almost done with the control.

Sonix: Nice.

A2: HA(took out the final control).

Sonix: (call Tony) Hey Stark the Control are taken out heading back now.

?: I won't let you do that if i was you Hedgehog?

Sonix: (Glare) YOU!

Fleetway Sonix: That right baby i am back and this time let settle this once and for all.

Sonix: A2 head back to the other while i deal with Fleetway.

A2: (Nod and rush to regroup with the other)

Sonix:(Went God Form)Now it just you and me now Dirty Nemesis Killer.

Fleetway Sonix: Glady me.

* * *

 **Next Time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here Now Fleetway me time to end this once and for all.**

 **Fleetway Sonix: HAHAHAHAH The Pain is amazing please give me more pain.**

 **Sonix: Never knew you were a pain addicted time to end this (Went Hyper Demon Form) Die Other me**

 **Iron Man: SONIX THE WEAPON IS STARTING!**

 **A Symbol of Hope**

 **Sonix: Not Today Doom Today Heroes Rise up.**

* * *

 **Dark: Hey Everyone Dark Here so a quick breakdown about Fleetway Sonix he is more twister version than Fleetway Sonic but he has a thing for pain it like his Pleasure. So yeah and also we has 2 more Ch to end this crazy Story so i will do a secret Ending or hidden ending after Symbol of Hope so if you has any question, please ask me when this story is all over and i will talk you guy later Peep.**


	11. Symbol of Hope

I don't own any of these Character Only OC

* * *

 **Last Time on A YoRHa and a Hedgehog**

 **So 2B,A2,9S,Avenger,Batman,Black Rock,Sonix,Jeonier Both found out that Doctor Doom want Sonix Blood for a new world order for this unknown tower but what is his plan? Figure out with Sonix and the other try to stop Injustice Society before they recreate this world want and for all.**

* * *

 **BGM: League of Legends- Legends Never Die [Alan Walker Remix]**

 **Sonix and Fleetway Sonix both dash at each other with insane speed and power but Sonix went for a Punch and fury of Combos on his twister version self but Fleetway Sonix block the last hit so he counter Sonix by punching him in the gut spitting out Blood. Then Fleetway Step back and give Sonix a version of** **KAMEHAMEHA call it Dark Kamehameha and blast Sonix to the other side of the Tower. But Sonix went Hyper Demon form to end this now once and for all so Sonix use Hell Step to give his Fleetway some damage, so he summon his Clone to do hella lot of damage so Fleetway was send flying he was bleed when Sonix use Hell Step then Fleetway was Charging up to destroy this place but Sonix give Fleetway a good old Punch to the face into the giant Weapon. That Doctor Doom was using to destroy the unknown so Fleetway grab the Weapon core and consume most of it power and use Death Raid and overpower Sonix but Fleetway shot was a clone. He look around didn't know where was the hedgehog at, so he scent his energy above him and Sonix use Final KAMEHAMEHA and kill Fleetway.**

* * *

Sonix: Get Drunk on Dirty Nemesis Killer.

 **Iron Man: SONIX THE WEAPON IS STARTING!**

Sonix: Hang On Tony almost done (Smashing th control).

 **Iron Man: HURRY SONIX!**

Sonix: THAT IT!(Building up Chaos Energy) CHAOS BLAST! (Destroy the Weapon room) Did it do something?

 **Iron Man: It Shut down the weapon but Doom is heading to the core with your Blood Javirs think you can hack the Core from here?**

 **Jarvis: Negative Doom has a signal which will be hard for me to hack from where he is at.**

Sonix: Great i see if i has something on my end but i am going to regroup with the other still we has a plan (Dash back to the other).

 **Iron Man: Alright Avenger Assemble(Flying down to Doom).**

 **Hulk: HULK SMASH DOOM!**

Doctor Doom: Finally when this weapon is active the Injustice Society will be unstoppable.

 **Iron Man: Not if we has anything to say about it.**

Doctor Doom: Ah the Heroes are here to welcome their death but i would stay and fight you but i has some business to take care of still then (Snap his Figure) Henderson and Gold Saw Deal with the hero.

Henderson: Shame You Mortal are going to has to die by my hand it was the Seven Deadly Sin then it might be challenge for you.

?: Then we are here Henderson.

Henderson: (Look up) Meliodas you did came.

Meliodas: (Smirk) You got no where to go Henderson.

Henderson: Maybe So Meliodas but we got a whole army of Sonix Clone ready to extmintante you and your friend.

Ban: Enough talking let kick some ass already.

Meliodas: Alright Henderson You are going down this time.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Alright Weapon is down what is next?

?: S.o.n.i.x

Sonix:Huh?(Stop running) What was that is there a enemy nearby me?

Sonix: Maybe doesn't look like it Welp time to..(Sonix Scent and Sign) What now?

A2: (In com) Sonix... ..are..you?

Sonix:A2 i can't hear you you are breaking up where are you at?

A2: See...a...light..that...rock...is..going..to.. .(End Call)

Sonix: A2 A2(Dash to her location).

Back to Team 2B

2B: 9S Is there a way to disarm these Alarm?

9S: i try but we may get flank around by these every single corner.

Falcon: Don't worry i got this.

Hawkeye: Don't worry about that Kiddo me and Falcon got this.

Sudden the Door open leading to the memory room of all YoRHa Unit.

2B: Wait this is all the memory we has.

9S: What the hell?

Falcon: We need to figure where is doctor doom is at?

Hawkeye: Hang on Falcon (Contract Iron man)Tony Think you can access the memory about where is Doom is at?

 **Iron man: (Fire some repulsor Blast) Can't talk right now Hawkeye Doom got away with one with his Doombot he might be where you are at.**

Hawkeye: Understood Tony Hawkeye Out( End Call) Alright Doom is somewhere at this floor we need to get the other if we need to...(Ground Shaking) **.**

 **Female Voice: Warning Self-Destruct in 25 hour please take the nearly exit.**

9S: What?

2B: Wait is Doom trying to blow all of us with this place with it?

Hawkeye: One thing for sure we need to get out of here before this blow up?

Falcon: Follow me(Flying to the nearly location point).

Meanwhile with Team Iron man

 **Iron man: Damn it Doom what did you do?**

Henderson: All of you heroes are going to hell and we are taking you with us.

 **Iron man: Sorry but Hell don't work with me(Fire his Unbeam at Gold) Ha!**

Gold Saw: (Screaming then disintegrated to dust).

Henderson: Damn they got me surround.

 **Iron Man: Give up Henderson you got no where to run.**

Henderson: Maybe but we will meet next time Meliodas(teleport to a different location).

Meliodas: Aw he got away.

 **Iron Man: Right now we need to get outta of here before this whole place blow up with us in it(Fly off).**

Meliodas: Come everyone we need to hurry(Run).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (thought) Great this place is going to blow up in 15 hour left need to find the other before we all go bye bye Heroes.

Sonix: Huh?(See a Beam of Cannon shot) That must be Rock(Figure 8) ROCK! You okay?

Rock(Waking up and slowing nod).

Sonix: What happened Here?

Batman: We got ambushed by a hedgehog who look like you and he took Jeonier.

Sonix: What about A2?

Batman: That Damn thing took her when she was with us.

Sonix: I Understand (Cast a Portal) Here get Black Rock to safely i handle this.(Rush)

Batman: Be Careful Sonix(Walk to the portal to the Batcave).

Sonix: (See Jeonier and A2) There they are( Check her pulse and relief) Man that was close but who took them by the way?

?: It was me Hedgehog.

Sonix: Huh?(Turn around) Wait Max?

Max: Yeah it was me there was a clone who look like you and i didn't has time to rescue Batman and Black Rock.

Sonix: Max i want you to get Jeonier and A2 out of here there is something i need to take care of.

Steel:Oh no you don't we are going with you.

Max: Steel we need to do this for Sonix beside there a lot of thing he need to settle this alone do you Sonix?

Sonix: Yeah Doctor Doom don't worry about me i got this (Rush to face Doctor Doom).

Max: (Pick up Jeonier and A2) Hope you be okay Sonix Steel GO TURBO FLIGHT(Went Flight Mode and Flew off)

Meanwhile with Doctor Doom

Doctor Doom: Ah the power of Sonix the hedgehog Blood i should Thank those Two Android for giving him blood from their first encounter him but now the time to become god is beyond me.(Drink the Blood of Sonix) Yup i feel the power flowing into my Vein The Whole will know that Doctor Doom will show them the meaning of Fear.

Sonix: DOOM! What did you do?

Doctor Doom: Ah Sonix you has welcome to your death allow me to kill you where you stay.

Sonix: Doom This place is going to blow we don't has time we need to leave now before..(Felt the Ground Shaking)See?

Doctor Doom: Doesn't matter i want to you out of the way so i can get my revenge for what you did to me(Shoot some Thunder from his hand).

Sonix: (Backflips and over the Thunder) Hedgehog like Ability at your service.

Female Voice: 3 Hour left of self-destruct please leave the area.

Sonix: Doom you don't has to do this.

Doctor Doom: It tool late for me and You Sonix death is the only thing we both deserve.

Sonix:(Fight Stance) Doesn't matter Vic I am going to win this and stopping this bomb before it blow up.

Doctor Doom: You are welcome to try anyway I won't stop or anything but I only want your power after all(Teleport).

Sonix: VIC Dang he got away.

Female Voice: 50 minute still Self-Destruct.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) What ever happened to 3 hour part?

Sonix: (See a explosion across the distance and Sign) Guess this ain't going to end well(Figure 8).

Meanwhile with the Gang.

 **Iron Man: Is everyone Here?**

Captain American: We here but the only one we are missing is...

Jeonier: SONIX(See the door Closing) NO (Grab the door and keeping them open) SONIX HURRY!

 **Hulk: HULK HELP WOLF GIRL WAHHH(Grab the Door for the Blur).**

Meanwhile with Sonix.

Sonix:(Look Back) Crap it getting Closer time to speed up (Boost with Figure 8) Hopefully this should be easy for me.

Sonix: (See a Female Unit) What?(then she jump) No(Dash and jump to grab the Female Unit and Dash to another Platform) Man that was close are you close(Eye Widen about the Person he was holding) Wait (Snap of his thought) No time to think got to hurry(Went Super Sonix and Dash fast and see the exit) GUY I AM ALMOST THERE!

Jeonier: SONIX HURRY ME AND HULK CAN"T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!(Stugger to hold the door).

Sonix: A2 CATCH (Throw a Female Unit to A2).

A2: (Got her and Look at her Face showing a Female Wolf YoRHa Unit) what?

Sonix: Protect her at all time okay?

A2: Wait what about you?

Sonix: I need to stop this one and for all.

Jeoneir: No Sonix You are almost there.

Sonix: Sorry Jeonier but Heroes make sacrifice(Use Chaos Push on Hulk and Jeonier and the Door Shut).

Jeonier: SONIX(Banging on the door).

Sonix:(Thought) Sorry Jeonier but i has to make a choice on saving this world (Sign) time to finish this.

Female Voice: 12 minute still self-destruct.

Sonix: Alright let do this(Went Hellfire and Dash to the unstable core) Alright time to teleport the core to space(Teleport the Core to Space).

Sonix: Wait that is going to be a massive explosion for this core got to lead it away(Grab the Core and taking it away in far space).

Meanwhile with the gang

Captain American: Tony follow Sonix before we lose..(See the massive explosion and eye widen) No

 **Iron Man: Jarvis is Sonix...?**

 **Jarvis: Sorry Sir but i can't scan for Sonix life vital.**

Jeonier: (tear coming out and Punch the ground) DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMMIT NOT AGAIN I CAN"T BELIEVE I LOST HIM AGAIN ARG(Punch a Wall) GODDAMNIT!

Falcon: Jeonier(Hand on her shoulder) I am so sorry for your loss.

2B: Sonix(Fist Grip).

9S: He Save all of us we never thank him for this.

A2: (Hug Jeonier) I hope he know it was the greater good Jeonier i am sorry for this.

Jeonier: (Still Crying).

3 hour later at the Great Hedgehog Death

There was a funeral for the great Hero who save the A2,2B,9S world so the Heroes from different world visiting to see the grave of Sonix the hedgehog so the first one was Jeonier and A2 they was the first one to say about Sonix the hedgehog. So when they say their part so after that everyone when home and the only person was A2.

A2: (Touching his Gravesite) Sonix hope we can see you again even though. I don't know what death feel like but wish i could been at your side and i l-love you ever since we were at the avenger Tower. I felt a heartbeat when you save me and the other now Jeonier is heartbroken since you are dead and really wish for you for believe alive again but still see you later Sonix.(walk away)

4 Year later

Jeonier: Man it been four year huh?

Nier: Yup it is.

A2: So what do we do now since he is gone?

2B: Easy find the Person who took him away from us.

9S: Found Doctor Doom he is Latveria.

Jeonier: Alright then (crack her fist) Let do this everyone.

Team Legend: Yeah.

A2: (thought) Sonix where ever you are We will coming for you.

Meanwhile in a infinite void

Sonix: Ugh(got a massive headache) Man that hurt okay never do that again period i wonder where am i?

Sonix: Guess that Explosions must has send me here in this unknown void and no where to get home?

?: That shouldn't be a problem there Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Wait that Voice?(turn to see a coon old women) Madame Web what are you doing here?

 **(A/N It a the Old version of Madame Web Everyone).**

Madame Web: I scent a unfamiliar Energy comos and here you are.

Sonix: Well Sorry about that so how is the other been when i was i don't know dead or something?

Madame Web: To tell you the truth Sonix everyone though you were dead and they buried you so it been 4 year.

Sonix:(Eye Widen) 4-4 Year that how long i was dead?

Madame Web: I afraid so but now you are alive and can't go back to your world you are going to end up a different alter dimension where you might encounter some old or new friend (Show the blur the Web of Destiny).

Sonix: So if their a chance that you can tell them that i am alive?

Madame Web: Sonix no Dom you been a hero every since that Accident and your promise your father you become one of the best Heroes in the whole Universe but now since you are trap here there is nothing you can't do here.

Sonix: (Sign) Not really what if i might end up in the other world can i do that?

Madame Web: That Depend on you tearing up the Space and Time continued.

Sonix: I won't so where to next?

Madame Web: You be going to this world(Open a portal) so i tell the other that you are alive and well for the time being.

Sonix: Alright Thank Madame Web.

Madame Web: (Small Smile) Anything for you Dom(Disappear).

Sonix: Alright new world here i come.(jump to the portal).

* * *

 **So A YoRha and a Hedgehog is Done for now but Sonix will travel to different Dimension and world to encounter new world and this is what i think so far the world he going too.**

 **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi**

 **Fate/Apocrypha**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Kill La Kill**

 **Fate/Stay night Unlimited Blade Works**

 **Infinite Stratos**

 **Blazblue Cross Tage Battle**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut**

 **Absolute Duo**

 **The Legend of Korra**

 **Young Justice**

 **Final Fantasy IV One with Lighting and her friend**

 **Kingdom Heart**

 **Destiny**

 **Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo**

 **and Maybe Kejio not sure but if that what you guy want.**

 **Persona 4 or 5**

 **Black Rock Shooter**

 **Fate/Extra Fate Encore**

 **so that all the idea in my head so far but if you guy or girl has more idea better than me that cool with me and i will talk to you guy later.**


End file.
